Two for One
by Insane Kawaii Shippo-Chan
Summary: By orders of a Judge, Kagome must take care of a mentally handicap teen named Yasu with a dark past. Can Kagome get over her ego and prejustice to help Yasu, or is there no hope in discovering what truly happened to his dead brother, Inu Yasha, who's ghost seems to be hiding a secret?
1. Not so little Yasu

Two for One

Chapter One: Not so Little Yasu

Kagome sighed, leaning back in her chair during her last class of the day, World History. She loved history with a passion, but there was something about the French Revolution she just couldn't stand. Nothing against the French, but the way the teacher was lecturing them made it unbearably boring. She stifled a yawned. The bell would be ringing any moment know.

Someone poked her arm and she looked over to see none other than Koga "Wolf" De Lobo flashing his oh so 'sexy' and infamous smirk at her. How he fit his name perfectly. The young Hispanic boy was the wide receiver of the football team at Zenith High while soccer was out for the season (as weird as the name was for a school in her opinion). Koga had the personality of a wolf.

He was tall and very masculine, with well-defined muscles and sharp features. He was quick witted and cocky, a downfall that came with his macho persona and undeniable good looks. Azure eyes were bold and fierce, calculating and smart. His devilish smile sent any girls into an almost orgasmic craze and his smooth tenor voice bathed the girls in bliss. He was born a leader; the boys' soccer club had been a pitiful thing in the pass until he tried out and single handily took the team to the district finals, winning second place in over a decade. As head of the Hispanic Cultural clubs on campus, he worked relatively close to Kagome, school president, during event planning.

He had transferred to the school district during their middle school days, now on their junior year of high school. As the school president at the time, and still now, it was poor Kagome's job to show the boy around. From that day on, he had an eerie infatuation with her. Many wanted him to run for at least Vice President, hoping the even closer proximity of their 'work' would draw the two together, or in some cases, allow him to get bored of her.

Kagome groaned. She never considered herself sexy or beautiful. Pretty perhaps or maybe even cute, though the thought never was dwelled upon to long. She had long black hair to her mid back with large "expressive" chocolaty eyes that got her out of more trouble then she could count because she looked so innocent. She was petite in size, though her breasts chose other wise and were at the breaking point of being beyond that of a C. How she loathed it. Most little Asian girls barely made it past an A-cup. A D-cup would have been a burden to her back.

Other than that, Kagome was plain in her mind's eye. Everyone thought of her as calm and passive with an air of tranquility about her. How wrong they were though. Kagome was actually quite the rebel at home unless of unrelated guests were over, partying with friends in other cities nearly every other weekend with fake IDs and older men. She was nothing like the role model school president.

Night Kagome was different than Day Kagome. Kagome felt she dealt with a split personality at time, though she knew and chose what she did without much thought. The only honest thing she could say was she never did, nor ever will, do drugs or steal. But Alcohol, Sex, and Money were her things. Perhaps it was the pressure of being in such a saintly and mature role amongst her peers that drove her to this insanity. Kagome the angel, the people pleaser, Kagome the straight A star student of Zenith High. Middle school was when it all changed, her life had changed, and when she needed people most, she really had no one to rely on. The sadness turned to anger. Perhaps it wasn't the best of outlets, but she always kept things in control. For the most part at least. It wasn't until just recently did Kagome get caught on the wrong side of the fence.

No one at school knew about it, but Kagome had been arrested the two month's before, during a three-day weekend. Kagome was caught recklessly driving, almost hitting a handicap person. The judge ordered that she was to "take care" of them for a month, as a sign of "peace" to his family since the mother didn't want to press any charges and it had been the boy's mistake to cross the road before the signal turned. Thank goodness she was only over the limit by twenty miles per hour when the patrol officer who witness the incident pulled her over, not forty miles three blocks before. His parents had to leave for business in a rather dangerous part of the world; it was best he stayed in the care of someone else. It would be her luck though he had no living relatives who could care for him. She forgot to ask what kind of job they had that out them at such… "risk".

Kagome looked at the other way from Koga and scowled, she hated the handicap. There was something about them she couldn't stand, as if their "retarded"ness would rub off on her. Kagome Higurashi wasn't so high and mighty then. It was bad enough to deal with them at school when she was "forced" to go to Best Buddies and spend time with "them". All for the sake to please the faculty and her so called peers. She liked being in control, in power and knowing all the loopholes of the system.

Kagome sighed in relief when the bell rang, signaling the end of the day but suddenly dread over whelmed her when she got to her bike, having her driver license suspended for the duration of her parole, as she pedaled her way home. 'He' was to be there when she arrived. She shuddered. She probably should have begged for community labor. Instead, it was a slap on the wrist, a huge fine, temporary suspension and baby-sit a retard.

She crossed the street in front of her school when Koga came by with his large red pick up truck. He slowed down and rolled down his window, cat-calling Kagome. "Hey, Mamacita, need a lift?" He grinned, already putting his blinkers on.

Kagome, after a few moments of thought, shook her head mentally at what she was about to do. Giving him her brightest, yet the fakest of all smiles, she greeted Koga, "Oh thank you Koga, I would most appreciate it if you would. My car… is… in the shop. The brakes just didn't work so it's getting looked at. It's due for a tuning as well so it's going to be in there for a while."

"I see, I see. Well, chica, today's your lucky day. Bueno let me get your bike and get you home. I can't have you burn like a churro, can I? Not that I mind a tasty churro." He hopped out of his truck and quickly hoisted the bike over into the truck, opening the door for Kagome and helping her in as quickly as possible as not to delay traffic anymore on the crowded street.

Once he was in the driver's seat again, he speed off. He knew exactly where she lived, having been partnered up with her during projects. He turned on the radio, Shakira's _Hips Don't Lie_ playing. "I hope you don't mind Shakira, I kinda like this song along with _Suerte_. Though I prefer more reaggeton and hip-hop."

"_Suerte_?" Kagome said, glad that Koga wasn't trying to flirt with her and being quite tame at the moment. "Isn't that _Where Ever, When Ever_? I remember hearing both versions during club rush."

Koga chuckled, "Si, pero no me gusta la cancion en ingles. She sounds too weird, ya know? But Hips sounds better in English." He shrugged, making a left at the next light, already a mile away from school. Kagome just shrugged and leaned further away from him, looking out the window to people watch.

It was only a few minutes later did they arrive at her home. Koga helped Kagome with her bike and bid her farewell as he drove off. Kagome was only thankful that he didn't try to kiss her like he did last time. Kagome Higurashi did not do long term relationships. Kagome Higurashi was a badass one-night stand kind of chick. Get in, get out, get on with life was her motto.

Opening the door, she was greeted with the scent of sugar cookies and chocolate. She followed her nose into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting in the stool beside the small island of the kitchen, the boy she nearly ran over the week before sat with a Popsicle in his mouth.

"Kagome…" her mother said as she closed the fridge behind her, a nice looking plate of marinated steaks in her hand, "You remember Yasu, don't you? His parents couldn't stay to meet you, outside of court that is, but they left a packet off all the things you would need to know about him. He's a bright boy really, but…" she walked over to her and whispered in her daughter's ear, "It's a bit hard to understand him at times."

"Shit…" Kagome groaned, dropping her bag on the floor and picking up a cookie that was cooling on the counter. Little did she know, Yasu lunged at her, grabbing the plate of cookies with a hiss.

"My cookies!" he whined, a pout on his lips, "Mommy made them for me! Right Momma?" he glanced at Mrs. Higurashi.

"Bullshit! She's my mother, you stupid idiot!" Kagome roared, ready to smack some senses into him. "You're mother left you hear you little shi-"

"Enough!" Her mother shrieked, startling both teens. The young man, Yasu, whimpered. "Kagome, please. You must have patience with him. Talking with his mother… Yasu has certain needs. He was in an… accident as a young age, and it left him with some brain damage. He has a mental capacity of a… a five year old."

Kagome sighed, glaring at the boy who was currently amusing himself with the Popsicle stick, "How old is he?" She really hadn't bothered to pay attention at the courthouse. She was too busy shitting bricks and sweating bullets hoping she wouldn't run into anyone she knew.

"I five!" cooed the boy, a bright smile on his face. "Momma says you Kag'me. Hi! I Yasu!" he stuck his hand out. Kagome blushed at the jester, but it quickly faded.

"No dear," chided Mrs. H, "You're actually seventeen."

Kagome stared at his still outreached hand and scoffed, "It's Kagome, stupid, not _Kag'me,_ got that? And you're not five!" she smacked his hand away, but never stopped looking at him.

He was a good six feet, perhaps an inch or two shorter but roughly the size of Koga, with broad shoulders and waist length long black hair pulled back into a braid. Sadly, she had to admit he looked very good in it. He wore a red long sleeve shirt with blue overalls, and black sneakers. What caught Kagome off guard though were his eyes. They were very innocent hazel, almost gold, just like that of a child. How was it possible that he stayed so innocent for so long, surely he could have been taken advantage of? There was a mysterious glint behind his eyes however, as if there was more to him than met the eye.

Yasu began to get teary eyed as he rubbed his offended hand. He sniffled and he turned to his temporary mother, holding his hand, "M-mommy! Why did she…she hurted me? I got an owie."

"Grow up." Hissed Kagome as she stormed out of the room, sick of the way he acted. Slamming her bedroom door behind her as she finally got up the stairs, she sat on her bed with a huff. It wasn't fair to her.

She was a good student at school; her nightlife never interfered with her schooling. She wasn't perfect, as everyone thought, and knew it. Why couldn't God let her go to jail for a while and _not_ take care of such an infuriating _child _who should be acting seventeen! He was _her age. _Kagome wanted to scream.

Picking up her phone, she began to dial the one number that was embedded even in her cold heart. After several rings, the person on the other line answered, almost in a panting voice.

"Hello?"

Kagome giggled, "Hey sweet stuff, did I interrupt something?" she began to use her free hand to undo her buttons of her shirt. "Or are you just horny to hear me?"

"Kagome!" shrieked the other person, "I was actually doing some weight training. What's up?" she could hear the clank sound of dumb bells being set down the weight rack Sango kept in her living room.

"Sango… remember my court sentence?" Kagome let her shirt slide down her shoulders, "About that… That… It?" she pursed her lips and scrunched her nose. Retards weren't worth her time.

"Oh! He arrived?" there was a moment of silence before Sango spoke up again, "How'd it go?"

Kagome groaned, "Bad Sango, bad. He has the mental state of a toddler! And get this, he's seventeen!" she wiggled her hips to get out of her skirt, "I hate kids! I can barely stand Sota, and he's nine!"

Little did Kagome know the very person she was talking about opened the door a little, a teddy bear in hand. He didn't understand what she was saying completely, but it was obviously about him. He blushed when he noticed her state of dress. He had seen his mother in her under garments many times, but this wasn't his mother. Her skin was smoother and he couldn't recall his mother ever owning a pair of green Victoria Secret cheeky panties. Kagome continued to chatter, her back to him as he entered the room with great stealth.

"I mean, what the fuck? What did I do to deserve this? I would rather be in jail! I could always come back to school and say I was the victim of the car accident, and needed to spend several weeks in the hospital to ensure my life wasn't in danger! Or I went on a small foreign exchange trip!" Kagome shrieked, already unclasping her bra from the front. "I didn't even fucking get a jail option though."

When the garment hit the floor, she turned to her bed and gasped, dropping the phone. An ear-piercing scream erupted from her mouth, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!? Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" Kagome picked up any and every heavy object around her and flung it at the poor boy, one arm wrapping her chest.

Yasu yelped as a book hit his shoulder when he scampered for the door. Mrs. H rushed in and gasped, grabbing Yasu and shoving him out the door, closing it behind her as she secured her daughter's arm. Kagome only managed to get her skirt back on.

"Kagome stop it! You'll hurt him!"

Angry tears gushed out of her eyes, "I'll kill him! I will not take care of that… that… FREAK! Get him out of here!" she shoved her mother to the side toward her dresser and opened the door, grabbing the frighten teen's collar who had been sitting in front of her door. "You asshole! Having a fucking lookey-lu…" she raised her fist ready to punch him but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the tears.

"I…I…" Yasu stuttered, sobbing as he stared Kagome in the face, "I didn't… I just… I sorry! Kag… I so sorry, please don't hurt me… everyone always hurted Ya-chan. Please don't hurt Yasu! Inu-chan! Help me!" when Kagome let him go, he hugged her waist, kneeling in front of her as he sobbed, pleading for her not to hurt him. A sudden jolt of what felt like electricity shot into Kagome, stunning her with a brief moment of pain. A few images of him being pushed around as a child and preteen zoomed in her mind, to fast for her to really digest anything.

Kagome stood mesmerized, not noticing her mother placing a towel over her bare shoulder to cover her exposed breasts. For the first time, Kagome had gotten a small glimpse of the poor boy's life, but it didn't change her feelings about him, at least, she didn't think so. Sighing, she shoved him off her not to gently and went back to her room, slamming the door with a deafening crack that shook the house.

Picking up the phone again, she growled, "I'm sorry about that Sango."

"What…" Sango said, sounding a bit worried, "What did you do to him? I… I heard him crying Kagome; you didn't hurt him, did you?"

The girl laughed darkly, "No… but the next time he does that, he won't be so lucky."

"I'm coming over…" with that Sango hung up, leaving Kagome in her thoughts.

_Please don't hurt me…everyone always hurted Ya-chan! Inu-chan! Help me!_

Inu…chan?

Outside her room, Kagome's mother had taken the boy down stairs. Yasu still cried, but only softly. It pained the woman to see him like this, and only wonder how his actual mother could stand this.

"Yasu… darling? It's ok, momma has you, you're safe now." She soothed him with her voice and tried to make him sit next to her. She didn't expect him to crawl into her lap, his legs thrown over hers as he settled his head on the crook of her neck, his thumb to his mouth as he cuddled the stuff animal he still carried.

Mrs. Higurashi cradled the boy the best she could for his weight and height. Eventually the sniffling ended and Yasu slept. Mrs. H carefully got out from under him to lay him down properly and went into the kitchen, grabbing an ice pack for her bruising arm from when Kagome threw her down.

"I hope those two make up during dinner… His mother is hoping this will help make him… _grow up._" She shook her head, knowing it would take a miracle for that to happen. She knew how Kagome felt about people with needs. "Oh, Yasu, what really _did_ happen to you?" Recollecting the conversation she had with Yasu's mother, she began to cook dinner.

_The doorbell rang as Mrs. Higurashi just came back from the super market. Sighing, she went to open the door and smiled as she saw the young teenager from the courtroom standing at the doorway looking at the outside in awe. Beside him, was an older woman, much like her self, holding a suitcase and a bag of toys._

"_Mrs. Kaoru Higurashi, I presume?" the woman asked, a hint of fatigue in her voice, "I'm Izayoi Takahashi, I've come to drop off my son." She smiled kindly at the woman who stepped aside and helped the other woman with her load._

"_Oh dear, I forgot he was coming today. Please, do come in. Would you like some tea, Mrs. Takahashi? A cookie, Yasu? Call me Auntie Kaoru," she giggled as the boy stared at her with wide eyes, then down at his mother, a pleading look in his eyes._

_The other woman laughed softly, "Only one for now, dear. You haven't eaten lunch yet." She stared at the Higurashi woman, "And please, call me Izayoi." The trio walked into the kitchen and sat around the table, a tray with teacups and a nice hot kettle of tea resting in the middle. Kaoru Higurashi had just brew the tea for her afternoon snack. She was rather glad she made more then usual. The teen-boy, Yasu, grabbed a cookie and happily took a bite._

"_Yummy Mommy! I like cho-chok…ch…I like these!" Izayoi sighed._

"_No, Yasu…say it right. Cho-co-late chip. Oh sweety, you spilled your milk!" after the women cleaned up the boy, Izayoi got down to business. "Yasu, why don't you get your toys and go play? You don't mind if he uses the living room, do you?" when the other woman shook her head, she smiled, "Please, baby? Momma needs to talk to Auntie Higurashi alone."_

"_Ok mommy!" he kissed his mother cheek and dashed off, acting like a plane, hands spread out on either side of him, "Woosh!"_

_Once he was out of the room, Kaoru turned to Izayoi. "W__hat did you want to talk about that he couldn't be present for?"_

"_Kaoru… I know that at the court, you were told about my son's…condition. But I don't want to leave you with just a simple story, I was hoping you'll have time to hear me explain _why _my son is like this." She pulled out a small folder from a suitcase Kaoru didn't know she had. She leafed through some papers and pulled out a small picture._

"_Oh my!"_

"_This is Yasu, when he was four… and this boy next to him was his older twin brother Inu Yasha." She took a shuddered breath._

"_They look so much alike! Identical!" Kaoru said. "What happened? He wasn't in court."_

_Izayoi was silent for a minute, gnawing her bottom lip as she collected her thoughts. _"_One… one day, after their sixth birthday… Yasu and Inu Yasha were playing at the park. We never lived in a good area those days, and my sons were… were kidnapped. They had been missing for almost a month when we found him, my little Yasu…Only he came back to me."_

_Kaoru gasped, "What about Inu Yasha?"_

"_No one knew who kidnapped them, but the only thing we could get of Yasu was that Inu died, died trying to save Yasu from a very bad man. The only thing is I don't know how he was killed… His body was never found." Izayoi quietly wiped away her tears, "Yasu was so traumatized. He spent months in a psychiatric hospital for severe night terrors and hallucinations. We thought he was fine after a year, when he suddenly calmed down until several years later did we notice he still acted like he was before the innocent. After many years, the doctors concluded he'd be like this for now on because of the shock."_

_Mrs. Higurashi helped the distressed woman up and led her to the living room where her son was playing with the Higuarshi cat, Buyo. Izayoi had dried her tears and smiled sadly at her son._

"_A mother doesn't like to see her child grown up at times but I so desperately wish he would. Kaoru, I hope this will spark something in him to let go of his childhood and finally transcend into a more mature young man." She smiled sadly, "I just hope your daughter can help him for about his brother. He has no cousins, his half older brother has no time for him especially now and I don't know of any other way for him to meet people _his_ age. I must warn you; sometimes he will wake up screaming and crying, calling out for his brother. Sing to him, and he should be fine. If anything happens, just call me."_

_Kaoru nodded as she watched the woman bend down by her son, "Yasu, my sweet little boy. Mommy has to leave. Papa should be coming to see you in a few he goes on his business trip. Say good bye to your mommy." She opened her arms to the boy._

_Yasu whimpered, clinging to his mother as he lifted her up. Izayoi giggled, kissing her son's head, which was rare since he was so tall. Once he set his mother down, he kissed her cheek. "Bye mommy! Yasu be a good for Momma Hig…Higo…Higurashi!"_

"_I hope so, my baby. I know you'll make me proud." She turned to Kaoru one last time, "I may not know your daughter, but I know she was distressed with the rather light sentence she has gotten. I left his case file with you. Show it to her, maybe she won't be so harsh with my son." With that, she was walked to the door by her son and quietly walked away into the nice sunny afternoon._

Kaoru Higurashi sighed, walking back up to Kagome's room with the file in her hand. She knocked on the door of the fuming teen and left the folder in front of the door before walking back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

Kagome came out and picked up the file folder. She snorted, throwing it not too nicely on her dresser. "Mom! Sango's coming for dinner!" she yelled before closing the door. She didn't even touch the file until later on that night when Sango came.


	2. Investigation with Interest

Chapter 2: Investigation with Interest

Kaoru sighed as she heard the doorbell. She placed her knife down and walked to the door, opening it and smiling, "Sango, it's good to see you sweety." Momma Higurashi embraced the girl in a hug. Sango happily returned it. She was like Kaoru's second daughter and truth be told, she would have preferred Sango as her daughter. She was much more tamer.

"Sorry to come on short notice, mom, but this I insisted I come over." Sango laughed lightly, "I take it she doesn't like the guy very much, does she?" Sango was a tall girl, standing 5'7" with long brown hair she kept up in a ponytail. She wore a black wife beater and tight fitting blue jeans that showed off her athletic body. The half German, half Swedish American girl shook her head at the elderly woman as she took off her black Vans before entering the house, "Kagome can be a bitch."

"I know, but what can I do, Sango? Out of all her friends, you are my favorite, whether or not I've known you since you were but an embryo! Would your father let you spend the night? You left clothes last time and I can drop you off at your options when you need to go."

"I'll call later, but thank you for the offer. Don't tell Kagome, but I may be done soon. I think I'm only ten or twelve credits away to being reaccepted into Zenith by the end of the semester." Sango smiled, following the woman into the kitchen.

Kaoru laughed in joy, "That's great! We should celebrate when you get done, just you and me, alright?" Kaoru continued to cut the fat away from the meat she was preparing for dinner, "Tonight we'll have steak, a side of corn, mashed potatoes, and salad. How are your brother and father?"

"Sounds great. And they're doing fine. Right now they're out of town for a baseball tournament." Sango kissed the woman on the cheek, "Well I'm going to see Kagome now and talk some sense into her. A month goes by in a flash, right?"

"Alright, dear. But please, can you two not go to a party tonight with that Kagura chick Kagome has taken a liking too? Anyone else but her, please. Kagome is only in this mess because of her." Mrs. Higurashi sighed, seasoning the meat. She was aware of Kagome's nightlife. "I should pick up Sota now. I think his tutoring is done."

"Not tonight, mom. I have a test tomorrow and going there slightly hung over isn't a good idea." Sango began to ascend the stairs, wondering how she was supposed to make Kagome open up. They were best friends, yet total opposites. While Kagome was the total whore, poor innocent Sango was always teased, since she had more guy friends then girls but was still a virgin. It was hard to figure Kagome out.

Sango and Kagome grew up together since their mother's had been best friends in high school. Their childhood had been rather innocent until middle school when Kagome began to change. Sango partially understood, but at the same time she didn't understand it any better than Kaoru. All she could do was be there to act as an external conscience, do damage control and hope her best friend snapped out of it. When her mother had passed away during while on duty during a police shoot out, it had taken a toll on her family. She was barely fifteen, dropped out of high school to take on a job to supplement her father's income during his depression. It took a year of grieving before he snapped out of it and with the insurance checks finally coming in, Sango was able to make time to go to an options school to make up the missed credits. Since she was close to being shift manager at the mom and pop restaurant she worked at (a promotion they promised her when she got back to school), she decided not to quit, even though she could have been back during the beginning of the year.

She didn't bother to knock as she walked right in, smacking Kagome upside the head where she sat at her desk, doing some homework. She saw Kagome wear some rainbow colored toesy socks along with green booty shorts and an oversized black sweater.

"Hey! What the hell Sango?" Kagome hissed. "That's not a nice hello, you bitch." She removed her head phones and turned to stare at her friend who put her hands on her hips, cocking her hips to the left.

"Neither was yours to the poor kid!" retorted Sango. Both girls glared at each other before laughing. Sango sat on Kagome's bed, her back up against the wall, her feet hanging off the bed. "Seriously though, not fucking cool."

Kagome shrugged, "You know I don't like it when guys look without permission, not that I would ever let him see me naked. Fucker had to learn his lesson." She didn't put her head phones back in, but she resumed doing her homework, "Did you know on the night of June 21, 1791, after two years of virtual house arrest, the King and his family tried to escape dressed as servants? The hell I need to know this for my damn World History final?"

Sango sighed, "Beats me." She got off the bed and stood behind Kagome. While looking at the contents of her desk, she noticed the manila folder. She picked it, leafing through it. "What's this?"

"I don't know. My mom left it in front of my door." Came Kagome's reply, "It's about the weirdo." She looked up from her worksheet and flipped a few pages in her textbook, skimming through a few key paragraphs to look for her answer. "I can't wait till we hit Victorian Era stuff. At least that's more interesting. Jack the Ripper mostly. Guts a bitch like nothing."

Sango ignored Kagome and sat back down on the bed, going through the pages slowly, reading a few things here and there. There was a picture that caught her eye as she turned over a page and she carefully picked it up. Her eyes widen; the guy was handsome! His hair was long, his eyes fully of child innocence, and he was pretty well built from what she saw in the picture.

She turned it over and underneath it was another, but this one was taken years ago. The sides were crinkled and a tear was evident in the left upper corner. What stunned her was the fact that the two little boys were identical.

"Kagome, look at this. Cute mirror trick." she held the photo out for Kagome to take who turned around in her chair. The Asian girl took it and studied the little boys in it, wearing matching uniforms and shoes. She looked carefully and noticed the two were holding hands and one smiled more then the other.

"Not a mirror, but twins. See? They're holding hands and the background isn't symmetric. Who are they? Where'd you find this?" Kagome asked, getting up and looked at Sango. She noticed the folder on her lap and took a page of what looked like a police report. "Kidnapping?" she rubbed the back of her neck to release a kink that was forming.

The girls spent the next hour looking over the things. Little by little they pieced things together, and Kagome couldn't help but feel a little bad in the end. He wasn't born that way…

"The poor guy!" Said Sango, "I take it this would be his brother. This report says… Inu Yasha?"

Kagome gasped, remembering earlier when he called out for someone named 'Inu'. But she honestly didn't want to get involved with the boy. He acted as if he were two and had no sense of privacy.

No, she was going to do things the way she planned, and that was to do absolutely nothing with or for the guy and leave him do things by himself. Kids need to grow up. Her stomach grumbled then, making her moan.

"Let's eat, ok? I have to get back to work, anyways. Have fun reading this shit for me, ok?" She got up, stretching her arms, "My mom should be done." Try as she might to not think about it anymore, she was actually more curious then ever.

The two headed downstairs to find Momma Higurashi already serving dinner. With them was the ever elusive Grandpa Higurashi, and Sota, back from tutoring. Next to Sota, who sat to the right of Grandpa at the head of the table, was Yasu, wearing a red and white striped shirt. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and he was chatting with Sota.

"Yeah, I like games, but mommy never let me play anything with a lot of blood." He said when Kagome sat down. He took a glance at the girl and looked away, eyes downcast with a slight pout.

"Yasu, say hi to Kagome's friend, Sango. You'll be seeing her a lot around here." Mrs. Higurashi said, "Sango, this is Yasu, the boy Kagome is going to take care of." She gave a knowing look at Kagome, "Little missy, don't think you're going to get out of this easily. His father is coming to see us this Saturday night, I want you to make it up to him tomorrow after school."

"Mom!" shrieked Kagome, "That's not fair! I didn't do shit, and I don't babysit little idiots!" after she said that, there was a glitch with the lights as they turned off for a split second. Kagome felt cold all of a sudden and could have sworn she saw someone standing in the kitchen behind Yasu who sat in front of her before the lights went out. _He looked like the retard…_

"That was odd…" said the elderly man as he began to cut some of his meat, "Maybe a squirrel bounced on the wires."

"I don't know gramps. But at least it wasn't a black out." Sota said, taking a sip of his soda, "I wanted to play some games with Yasu before I went to bed. I've always wanted a little brother!"

"He's not little nor your brother!" seethed Kagome, stabbing her steak.

"Chill out Kagome. Seventeen or not, he's a kid at heart." Sango sighed, chewing on some salad, "This is good, mom."

"You like it? I put some raspberry vinaigrette with tangerine juice as the dressing." Kaoru smiled, cutting up Yasu's steak into bite size pieces since she sat right beside him on the other end of the table in front of Gramps.

"Whatever Kagome. You may not like him since he's too innocent to sleep with you, but I shall take full advantage of a gaming partner, whether or not he acts his age." Sota smirked. His brown eyes hid behind his dark colored bangs as he placed a hand over his mouth and yawned, his head bowing slightly.

Everyone but Yasu gawked at him. Gramps cuffed him in the ear, making him yelp in pain. Kaoru told him no video games that night, which left him grumbling as he picked at his salad.

"But it's true!"

"Fuck you Sota!" Kagome said, glaring at her brother from across the table, "I hope you burn in Hell."

"After you." He sneered.

"What's fuck?" Yasu said, held tilting in confusion, "Can I have a fuck?"

Kaoru groaned, "No more fighting children. Yasu, sweetie, that's a naughty word. We don't say that, ever." She placed her hand over his and smiled, "Never repeat it again, ok?"

"OK, momma, if you say not for Yasu to say it, Yasu won't." he smiled at her before diving into his food to eat. "Yummy!"

"I will not have such talk at the dinner table." Gramps fumed, getting up and taking his plate with him as he went over to the stairs, "I will be in my room if you need me. Kaoru, learn to control your children! A monk of our family shrine, I expect better behaved children!" he coughed, shaking his head in shame before heading up the stairs. "Only Sango has the decency to act polite!"

There was silence at the table. Yasu looked about ready to cry as he got up, not liking the tone in Grandpa's voice, taking his plate to the kitchen, "I'm not hungry, anymo'." He sighed, shuffling his feet as he went to the living room.

Kaoru glared at Kagome, "Why can't we be a normal happy family? At least for Yasus sake, Kagome? You have no idea what the boy has been through. Have you even gone through his file, completely?"

"Kidnapped at five, lost his brother… what else is there to it?" scoffed Kagome, chewing her salad. "Doesn't tell me crap, nor do I care for that mattered."

"Kaoru, what exactly happened?" Sango said, finishing of her mashed potatoes. She watched Sota get up from the table and go into the kitchen, putting away his and Yasu's food into containers then washing his plate before resuming his journey up the stairs, mumbling about getting some extra study time in.

The older woman sighed, no longer feeling hungry herself, "How would you feel if you saw your brother die?"

Sango crossed her arms, not liking this at all and berated herself for asking, "I would be… devastated." She said. She and her brother had a closer bond then Kagome and Sota.

"I would be happy!" snapped Kagome.

"Well, imagine being kidnapped, somehow escaping because your brother, a five year old little boy, had the courage to sacrifice himself for his little brother? His body was never found. Yasu is the only one who knows what happened to him. Imagine the fright and horror they went through? And so young at that? Imagine how traumatizing it must have been to leave a young man stuck with a mind like a child because he can not cope with the loss?"

The girls were silent, slowly eating their dinner as Kaoru Higurashi began to tell the tale of what Yasu's mother told her. At the end of it all, Sango felt pity for the boy while Kagome was indifferent, thinking it was only a sad pitiful excuse for the boy.

The girls finished up and got ready for bed, Sango had already texted her father about her sleeping over which he approved. Both girls shared Kagome's bed; it was a full size and left enough room for each of them.

Sango was the first to fall asleep, having had long day working out despite her day off when Kagome called. Kagome on the other hand couldn't sleep. She felt as if something was watching her. One by one, the occupants of the house began to settle in for the night, and once all was silent, Kagome heard small almost inaudible foot steps in her room. There was something in her room…

She turned to the sleeping Sango and pressed herself against the stronger girl, thinking that her imagination was just sparked by all the horror movies she watched the previous weekend and the story her mom told her. Inu Yasha was dead… and Yasu was nothing but a nuisance.


	3. Phantoms in the Night

Chapter 3: Phantoms in the Night

Kagome tried to sleep, but the feeling of being watched never left. She turned to her side, risking a chance to look at the digital clock on her nightstand that read 2:15 AM. Sango was still asleep, snoring lightly as she faced the wall in a half fetal position.

Sighing, the tired teen carefully got up from her bed, tip toed to the door and quietly opening it. She hated her house at night. The streetlights always cast shadows, playing with her mind as she headed down the corridor, going down the stairs and heading for the kitchen.

There were times where Kagome thought she could see _something _lurking around every corner of her house. The grounds on which her home resided was an old temple, and over the years, before the house was actually built, there were viewings… meaning dead people. Maybe one of the ghouls decided to test her bravery? Once or twice she could have sworn she had seen spirits wandering her house this time of night…

Her grandmother once told her she had a gift, just before she died. She told Kagome if she tried hard enough and opened her heart, she could connect with the spirit world. It was something certain priestess, usually the firstborn, had. They were Shinto priestesses, and back in the day, their power was tremendous. It was a dying gift, with all this technology popping up, but her Grandmother was a firm believer of the gift. The God Tree outside was her grandmother's favorite place, because she said it was a spiritual passage for spirits to and from heaven.

Back when Kagome was innocent, she really thought she could connect with spirits. But things were different now. Since the time her father walked out on their family when her mother was pregnant with Sota, and he died a month later with another woman and a baby girl that turned out to be his other daughter, Kagome had closed herself to her gift, and she thought she lost it. She didn't want to 'see' her father's visiting spirit, if he even did try to visit, because she wasn't his only little princess.

"Ghosts aren't real." She coached herself, taking a tentative step. "Figments of my imagination" she never noticed her mother's bedroom door open or the empty bed Yasu _should _have been occupying.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, before opening them again. She could have sworn she saw something dash across the hallway.

Slowly she crept down the stairs, hoping nothing would creak. By the time she got to the last step, she felt a sudden chill. She shuddered, rubbing her arms in an effort to warm up as she tip toed some more on her way through the living room to the kitchen. That's when she heard it. Goosebumps broke out across her flesh.

She looked around the room, trying to decipher the shapes in the dark, hoping nothing would pop out and scare her as she continued to hear the whispers. One sounded like a little boy, sniffling while the other voice was older, a nice masculine voice that wasn't very deep. Kagome felt a cold sweat coming on, her nerves going haywire. She stood still in the middle of the room and strained her hearing.

'_I don't like it here. I want Mommy…'_ the little voice said. '_Plus she's not nice.'_

'_Now, now little guy. Mom needs some time to finish working. Everyone will be back together by the end of this month. We'll all be home, ok? Don't you want mom to get all her work done so she can stay home for a long time? She hasn't been feeling good, I know, but soon we'll be home again.'_

'_I know but…'_ the voice whined, Kagome could hear the pout.

Kagome took a step, but the floorboard creaked. She bit her lip, as a sweat drop slid down her temple, past her neck and into her sweater. The older voice shushed the younger one and the room was silent.

'_We'll talk later.'_ was the only thing Kagome heard.

Kagome squeaked, wondering what in the seven hells was going on as she dashed into the kitchen, throwing on the light switch as she panted. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She could have sworn she saw a flash of gold in the dark.

"I'm… I must be going crazy." Kagome said, laughing to herself. "A glass of warm milk… yeah… that should calm me down." She opened the fridge, not noticing the kitchen door opening slowly.

The figure behind the door watched the teen girl poor a glass of milk, placing it in the microwave before putting the carton back. She set the microwave for 20 seconds, leaning back on the counter in front of it. She was mumbling to herself.

"I should have gone to the party, why didn't I? Maybe I wouldn't be in this mess! It must be the horror movie I was Saturday, it must be! Freaky shit like this happened… trippy ass movie with a crappy ending. Damn you Messengers! Damn you to bloody hell…"

"Kagome?" said the figure, emerging from the dark behind the door.

Kagome clapped her hands over her mouth, not wanting to scream and wake up the house. She looked to her left and let out a huge sigh of relief before anger bubbled within her.

"Yasu! You shit head!" she seethed. Stalking toward him not caring that her milk was done. "Don't scare me!" she flicked his nose, too tired to inflict any real pain on him.

"I… I sorry…. I can't sleep. Momma was sleep, and I heard someting dow' here. Whatcha doing?" he sat on the floor, in front of the fridge.

Kagome sighed, "I couldn't sleep either…" she looked at the boy as she took her milk out of the microwave, "Want some?" since she was going to take care of him, might as well get used to it… she scoffed at herself mentally.

"Sure!" he piped, "Mommy used to always get me warm milk before Yasu went mimies! Do you have cookies too?" he got up and stood beside Kagome, smiling down at her. Kagome blushed a little as she poured some over her warmed milk into another glass. Whether or not he acted retarded, he was still cute. Maybe this job wasn't so bad for the eye candy.

Kagome went to the pantry and took out a box of chocolate chip cookies that were almost done. "Here… I guess you can finish these. Say, by any chance did you hear voices?"

"No." Yasu said, dunking a cookie into his beverage. It took awhile before he registered it. He looked at her, milk running down his chin and half a cookie sticking out of his mouth. "Can you hear ghosts?" his eyes were full of wonder.

Kagome shrugged, "Nevermind, I must be hearing things. It's late, after all." there was movement in the corner of her eye, but she was too scared to look, "Hurry up and finish your snack so you can get to bed."

They were silent for a little bit, each thinking to themselves. In less then ten minutes, the two began their journey upstairs. At the top of the steps, Yasu bent down and hugged Kagome, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Kagome." He said, closing the door behind him.

Kagome was fuming however. That… That guy just took advantage of her! She entered her room, carefully closing it as not to wake up Sango. She climbed into bed and was ready to sleep, if she didn't see the figure standing by her window.

Her eyes widen, her mouth open ready to scream, but nothing came out as she fainted. She didn't wake up again until her alarm went off, and she was more then ready to leave her house. That day at school, around every corner, Kagome felt as if she was being followed by the same cold presence as the one at home.


	4. Night Terrors, the Return of Inu Yasha

FYI: I don't like Inu no Taisho, or InuTaisho as a name for Inu's papa or even the whole series for that matter. It's so…. Blah… So I give him a new name because of my authoress powers of changing things! I could give Inu Yasha purple hair if I wanted to, ne? But I don't Inu and Co… But a girl can dream… and a girl can buy as much as she can D

This Chapter is really long and has made his story rated M because of Kagome. I warn you: if you don't like Lemons (actually it's more like a lime to me, or maybe an orange…?), leave now! Major smexiness!

* * *

Chapter 4: Night Terrors, the Return of Inu Yasha

* * *

Friday was finally over. But Kagome was not looking forward to the weekend to end. Yasu was to come to school with her the following Monday. But Sunday would perhaps be worse. Yasu's Father, Suburu, would be coming to talk to her in the afternoon at sadly… Chucky E. Cheese. Great…

Tonight she would just have to enjoy herself. Her mother was proud that she had not hurt the boy so far, even if it had been a good two days. But for Kagome, it was a miracle even though her services sadly started the Monday Yasu went to school with her. Either way, Kaoru had promised Kagome that if she could get by the week without hassle, she would have Friday nights to herself.

Sango had come over earlier, asking permission to get Kagome out of the house once she knew of the terms. Though the teen was better behaved then her best friend, Sango was much like Kagome when parties were involved. They loved the feeling of it all.

"Did you invite Kagura?" Kagome already slipping out of her school clothes.

"No shit! The girl can make any party a blast! Keeping you from her is perhaps the only thing I can't promise your mother." Sango laughed, going through Kagome's closet, "Girl, what are you going to wear? None of this will get you action, you slut."

Kagome sighed, rummaging through her underwear drawer, "Check the blue box in the corner. It's under those crappy Uggs my Aunt gave to me at Christmas. And I'm not a slut; I'm a known as a Sex Goddess, thank you very much. You're just a tease, woman! When are you ever gonna get some hot action?"

"When I find my one and only. I don't want aids." Sango snickered, pulling out the box and opening the lid of the large two by four box at least a foot and a half tall. Inside were other small boxes, each with a see through top. Half was full of the girl's naughty toys and suits, mostly owned by Kagome. The other was stuffed with the girls super sexy, guaranteed to get laid clothing. She rummaged through it, pulling out a tight black leather mini skirt that barely covered anything with red stitching. A tight red halter-top with a deep plunging front that covered the breasts with barely a two-inch strap of fabric sufficed as a top. This was what she chose for Kagome to wear along with a pair of four inch heeled stiletto strapped shoes to finish the out fit.

"Here you go, Kag. I'm gonna head over to my place and get ready there. I'll be back to pick you up by seven, ok? It'll be almost an hour drive to get to the party." Sango said, heading out the door, "Be ready by then!"

Kagome took a shower and washed her self really good. Once she was done, she applied some scented oil to make herself shine a little and also embed the cherry blossom scent in her skin. It worked wonders when she danced in a heated room full of disgusting smelling sweat covered apes, and gave her sex partner a better hard on when he smelt it… down there in her shaven area. Kagome giggled devilishly.

She had been currently sitting on her mother's vanity mirror in a bathrobe when her mother came in. She was blow-drying her hair and teasing it to give her the trademark wild but still curly hair guys seemed to cum for her. Her make up was actually quite simple. Heavy black eyeliner, mascara, red eye shadow, and red lips stick. She also took the time to paint her nails black.

"Honey?" her mother asked, stepping into the room, "I know its short noticed and I promised I'd watch Yasu tonight… but he must go with you to the party of yours."

"O- wait…. WHAT?!" Kagome gasped, looking at her mother with wide eyes through the vanity mirror. "Why do I have to take him? You promised dammit!"

Kaoru sighed, "I know I did, but your aunt was sent to the hospital an hour ago and I don't want Yasu to come because I don't think he can behave in the waiting room. Everyone is coming with me, and we may stay the night there. Please, just this once?"

"Dammit!" Kagome shrieked, putting the blow dryer down as she stood, facing her mother with hate filled eyes, "Fine! But you're fucking paying for this mother!"

"Watch your tone young lady!" bellowed her mother; "I can have you under house arrest if I wanted. You do not talk to me that way! Here is a hundred dollars. Take it and go get something to eat with Yasu while you're there. Keep an eye on him; don't leave him alone too long. I know how these parties of yours can get."

Kagome sighed, but took the money. "Fine, mother. But I don't know how I'm SUPPOSED to have a good time while baby-sitting! Sango will be here in an hour to pick me up." She sighed, "I'll find him some clothes."

Her mother smiled, "I bought him some new clothes today while you were at school. They're in my closet." She turned around and walked out of the room, "I'll get Yasu to take a quick shower." She said.

Kagome pulled out a large Macy's bag from her mother's closet and raised a brow when she noticed the Hottopic bag. Dumping the clothing onto the bed, she began to search for a suitable outfit for the teenaged boy. Three outfits lay before her. She cringed at the burgundy shirt with "So Cal" written in cursive in dark blue. The other was a green and white-stripped shirt.

The shirt from the Hottopic bag was way better. It was a long sleeved black shirt with white and black-stripped sleeves and a red skull on the front. She set that aside and chose the baggiest jeans from the two that were present and smiled as she noticed the black studded belt that went with it.

"This should be ok with the shoes he has." She said to no one in particular.

"Kag'me?" came Yasu's timid voice, "Momma said we goin to a party. Who birthday is it?"

"It's not a…" She gasped. When she turned around, she found the boy standing by the door in only a towel that hung dangerously low on his waist and a pair of boxer's in his hand. She gulped; there was no way she was getting turned on by someone like him. "P-put these on." She said, handing him the clothes.

"O-tay!" he said, trying to keep the small towel on his hips as he walked over to the girl. "No looky, o-tay?" Kagome didn't understand what he meant until he walked to the other side of the bed and dropped his towel.

Kagome squealed, blushing as she turned around. She had seen lots of guys naked, but for some reason, with Yasu's action, she was embarrassed to be in the same room as him. She waited until the rustling was done before she dared turned around.

"Kag… I no know how to put this on." Yasu said, holding the belt to her, "Can you help Yasu?"

Kagome had to admit he looked good, and didn't look like he really a mentally retarded person. She helped him out and heard her mother calling from down stairs that everyone else was leaving. Kagome shook her head, reminding herself that the guy in front of her was mentally challenged.

"Yasu," Kagome said slowly, looking up into his face with a deadpan expression, "I want you to not say ANYTHING to anyone at the party ok? If we get separated, stay in the front yard, alright? I don't want you following me either. I'll give you Sota's PSP since I stole it from him. Play with it, but what ever you do, DO NOT and I mean DO NOT go anywhere alone or with people you don't know, ok?"

"What if I get hun'gy?"

Kagome cursed, "Fuck! You really are stupid! Don't drink anything anyone gives to you. Don't even eat any of the food! I'll…" Kagome groaned, "I'll make you some snacks, ok?"

"OOO-tay!" Yasu grinned, picking up the girl and twirling her around. Kagome shrieked, holding on to him for all she was worth. Once he put her down, she punched him in the arm and stormed away, ready to put on her clothes.

Once she slipped on the pieces of fabric and her heels, Kagome heard the doorbell. "Yasu! Get the door and have Sango meet me in my room!"

"K!" he said from his spot on the couch. He got up and opened the door to Sango. Sango had her hair down and was wearing a tight blue tube top that showed a lot of her midriff with super short black shorts and black-strapped heels. Her make up was just like Kagome's. On her neck was a plain silver chain with a heart pendant and on each wrist was a large silver bracelet.

"Hi, Yasu." She said, smiling up at the boy while she walked in, "I'm here to pick up Kagome." Yasu smiled back at her with a small blush in his cheeks. Sango giggled, wondering why Kagome could hate him. He was adorable, regardless of his condition.

"Change of plans deary!" shouted Kagome from up stairs. "Come up here and help me find my jewelry! We have to make Yasu sandwiches after this."

Sango looked at the boy quizzically while she went up the stairs. Once she entered her friend's room, she asked her question, "What do you mean?"

"He's coming with us. My fucking mother decided last minute that he couldn't see Aunt Kim. FUCK! Where is that rose choker? And my ruby anklet Aaron gave me? And the silver bracelets Brandon bought me last week? Where are my 'promise' rings and toe ring?" She exclaimed in joy once she opened a small box in her dresser. Slipping on a pair of red-laced thong, Kagome and Sango walked down stairs, putting on her hoop earrings.

"Kagura can't make it." Said Sango. "She said she'll be out of town for a week because she's on vacation with her mom to Vegas. She'll be back soon though."

"Dammit…" Kagome sighed, "Oh well, let's get going."

Yasu gasped when he saw Kagome walk down the stairs. He blushed, watching her breasts bounce and her skirt showing a glimpse of her thong. She entered the kitchen with Sango and Kagome began to work on making some food for Yasu. Four sandwiches, some fruits cups and eight granola bars with two bottles of juice in a small red backpack later, they finally left for the party.

On the car ride there, Yasu fell asleep in the back. He curled up on the seat and was snoring lightly when the girls pulled up into the driveway of a big house an hour after they had left Kagome's house. Kagome looked at Yasu and sighed, shaking him lightly. The boy groaned and stared at Kagome groggily.

"We'll leave the car door open, ok? Remember what I said. You can stay in the car if you want; you have everything you need with you. Don't let ANYONE in, got it?"

"O…kay… I stay here an pway games and eat snacks while you have fun. You look so pretty Kagome." Yasu smiled before he passed out again

Sango giggled while Kagome cursed him and called him an idiot before they got out of the car. Looking at the moon, Kagome felt herself come to life as they approached the house. The lustful gleam clouded her eyes as her hips swayed more, catching every male's eyes as she walked by. Her smile grew as she spotted her first drink. Taking the beer bottle from the young man's hand, Kagome looked at him straight in the face before taking a swig.

"Thanks, cutie." She blew a kiss at the blonde hair blue eyed youth and walked to the main room where the music was coming from. Spotting a very handsome guy with wild black hair wearing a jersey, she made her way towards him and began to grind into him as they danced. The game had begun.

Yasu was currently dreaming. Every now and then, he groaned as sweat drizzled down him face, even if the cool night air was circling around the car through the cracks of the windows Sango left. He panted, his head moving left and right as he tried to run from an imaginary force that plagued his dream.

In his dream, Yasu was a little boy. He was huddled in a corner, shivering from the wounds he had apparently received from something that could have been a few light but still painful slashes from a whip. The cuts would heal with out noticeable scars, but the pain was still there.

A dark figure of a man taunted him, watching the little chained boy from behind a cage. A sinister smile appeared on the man's face, eyes flashing red as he reached to caress the boy' head, almost lovingly.

"Such a cute young boy... My aren't you the most responsive? I love the way you squeal. You and your twin. But it seems our fun can not last…" The man turned to the side and allowed the boy a small glimpse of other children his age laying around a large room with brick walls and dark wooden floor, clothing strewn everywhere. He whimpered, smelling a foul scent that hung heavy in the air.

The scene shifted and he was running down a dark alley in tattered clothing and worn out sneakers. "Help!" he cried, running as fast as his little legs could carry him. He stumbled on a beer bottle and fell to the floor. Behind him the steps of another person was audible, as they got closer, a dark laughter echoing in the alleyway.

Yasu yelped in the outside world, kicking the window and flailing his arms around as if to ward off the intruder. A shout erupted from his lips as he shot up. "Inu Yasha!" tears streamed down his face as he got out of the car, having the urge to use the bathroom and spew the contents of his stomach. He quickly saw the house and ran to it, hoping he could use the bathroom.

Once inside, a new wave of tears was ready to fall. He was lost, and the smoke in the air was burning his insides. Finding a girl talking to some guys, he quickly walked up to her. "Do… do you know where de bathroom ish? Yasu has to go!" he said, already starting the potty dance. He bit his lips.

The girl laughed, "Are you high? It's up stairs. Come back down and I'll show you some fun, sweet stuff." She snickered, running a hand up and down his stomach.

Yasu whimpered and dashed up the stairs. Half way up, he noticed Kagome making out with the guy she had first danced with while another guy was sucking on her neck from behind, his hand running up and down her hips. Yasu cringed and began his search for the bathroom.

He ran into several couples having intercourse and apologized, blushing widely. His poor virgin eyes! The fifth door he encountered was the bathroom and he quickly relieved himself.

Back with Kagome, her and the two boys found a room for themselves as they migrated up stairs, just missing Yasu on their way up. Kagome lay on the bed, already removing her clothes, as were the guys. Once she was in only her thong, the guys began to make a move on her. Their breaths reeked of booze and smoke, a combination Kagome loved with the scent of the gums they ate.

One of the guys kneeled at the edge of the bed, where Kagome's legs hung off of it. The other was above her, his dick already an inch or two in her mouth as she quickly began to fuck him with her mouth. She massaged his testicles, moaning as the other guy began to suck on her cunt through her thong.

She was rejoicing at the fact she would get laid tonight by two very sexy men.

Yasu walked out of the bathroom with a sigh. He strolled back down the stairs and for the first time, noticed how hot the room was and the unusual musky scent from upstairs that intertwined with the liquor and cigarettes from down stairs. While at the bottom of the steps, he realized he was thirsty. He sighed, berating himself for leaving his stuff in the car.

"Bad Yasu," he scolded himself, "After Kag made you yum-yums too…"

The room was so lively; he didn't think it would be such a bad idea to stick around a little longer, forgetting what Kagome said. He noticed a cooler full of bottles and took one out. A guy next to him took the bottle out of his hand and opened it. Yasu whined and snatched the bottle back, pouting at the guy who in turn just stared at him in disbelief.

Taking a swig once he was away from the dude, Yasu spat the liquid out. "Ew! This tastes like poo!" he yelled, but sighed. "I so thirsty…" he downed the bottle and another and swayed back and forth, the contents burning his throat for a moment.

Things around the room began to spin as he stumbled across a hallway. He staggered his way around the house, trying to find the only ones he knew. "S-san…o… K-kag'me. Help…" he panted, trying to stay awake, but a weird sensation was making it harder. Yasu had zero tolerance for booze

With Kagome, she was moaning and groaning as the guys she was with pounded into her from both ends. She was oblivious to the fact that Yasu was outside and downstairs in trouble. The boy never tasted beer in his life.

"I think I'm gonna…" Kagome groaned, arching to the one above her who thrusted into her pussy with such force. "Oh baby! Fuck me harder! Oh, deeper… deeper!" she screamed out her climax as the guys pulled out of her, jerking off until she was splattered with their seeds. Oh yeah, Kagome was having a blast.

Poor Yasu tried to find a bathroom again, hoping to empty the contents of his stomach before it was too late. While going up the stairs, he went to the first door to his left and stumbled upon a shocked Kagome.

"Ka… Kag…meh?" he said, now kneeling in front of the slightly open door.

Kagome mouth was open from shock, her eyes wide in horror. Anger bubbled with in her as she got up, ready to beat him up but stopped mid stride while pulling one of the boys' large shirts over her nude form.

"Oh no…" she gasped, "I told you to stay in the car!" she yelled, ushering the boy further down the hall.

"Where do you think you're going?" growled one of the boys, a red head with blue eyes. "We're not done! Who is this freak? He talks like a retard!"

"Shut up Stan!" Kagome said, "No more tonight. I have to… sadly… help him."

"You never did help anyone before." The other one said, the blacked haired youth she had been dancing with earlier. "Or at least stopped half way through a _session_!"

"Leave her… alone." Wheezed Yasu, swaying back and forth, "I no want her hurt."

The red head, Stan, threw on his pants and stalked over towards him. "Get a load of this Bobby!" he hissed, "What the fuck is up with you? Get his drunk ass outta here, bitch!"

Kagome left Yasu's side and slapped Stan, "Go fuck yourself, asswipe! He needs help, god dammit, and I have to help because he's my… my… responsibility!" he glared at the boy, daring him to object. She never expected him or the other boy to grab her.

"No one talks to my friend like that, bitch. Apologize now and we may just let you go." Bobby snickered, pulling her hair hard. Kagome hissed in pain, but never broke eye contact with Stan, who in turn grabbed her hands and held them tightly, bruising her wrists. Kagome bit her lip.

Yasu watched in horror as they man handled Kagome. He felt his blood rising as his vision blurred. But what could he do? What could a little minded person do? Something inside Yasu broke as everything went blank.

"Let… her… go…" Yasu said, his voice noticeably deeper. Half his face was covered by his bangs; only his left eye peered out from underneath them. Kagome gasped, recognizing the voice from yesterday night. In the corner of her eye, she saw a misty figure of a little boy standing by the doorway, which was now closed. His eyes bore into hers, the hairs on the back of her neck rose as her flesh began to form goose bumps.

"Y-yasu?" Kagome whispered, her eyes widening in both shock and fear. His aura was different, there was no way the person in front of them was the kind hearted Yasu.

The boy snickered, his head rising as he gazed at the other boys who grips on Kagome slacked. "I'm sorry, I'm not him. Yasu is asleep right now…" his grin widen as he glanced at the girl, his hazel colored eyes glowing yellow in the soft lamp light in the room.

Kagome gasped, one name coming to mind, "I-inu Ya-yasha?" she couldn't stop staring, not noticing the boys letting her go as they stalked over to the confident boy in front of them. Bobby swung at him, but Inu Yasha just took a step back, letting the other boy fall to the floor. Stan tried to tackle him, but Inu Yasha was quicker and bent down, jamming his shoulder into his attacker's stomach and throwing him over himself like a football player.

"What the fuck are you doing, bitch? Get your clothes on and let's get out of here!" Inu Yasha glared at Kagome, a scowl on his face as he threw her skirt at her, "I don't want to be anywhere near filth that try to harm my brother." He turned around, grumbling to himself which Kagome nearly missed, "Or little whores who could take advantage of him."

Kagome snapped out of her daze and quickly put her clothes on, finally realizing that both boys were either knocked out, or just didn't want to get up. Once she secured her top and shoes, she bit her lip. "W-where's Yasu?" she asked timidly.

Inu Yasha had opened the door and was stepping out before he stopped mid step, a dark chuckle coming out. "Oh, so _now_ you care about him? After you fucking realize that he just drank two bottles of _beer_? Well listen here you fucking whore," Inu Yasha glared at her with eyes that pierced her soul. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked up into his light hazel eyes that shown like golden stars from the passion and anger in them, "If you took the time to get to know Yasu, you'd realize he needs to be watched at all times, especially when he's in a place with people he doesn't know. He came in looking for _you_. All I want is for him to be safe." A pained looked flashed across his eyes.

"What happened to him?" Kagome said, tears stinging her eyes, which she refused to shed, but his words hurt her in a way she never thought possible. "Where's Yasu?" She felt horrible, and she couldn't explain why, but this guy before her somehow effected her in a way that really made her think. Was this all just a dream?

"Sleeping." Was his simple reply. He took a hold of her arm and walked her down the stairs, grunting as his nose was assaulted by the stench of sex and booze in the air, "Let's find your friend and get out of here." Once they got down stairs, Inu Yasha quickly spotted Sango and walked over to her. "We have to go."

"Why?" Sango said, staring at the boy. "What the hell? Yasu?"

"We ran into some trouble." He shoved the girl from earlier as she tried to touch him, her breath reeking of booze. "Stupid whore." He said under his breath. Sango shook her head, oblivious to what he said and what he did as she turned around, putting a hand on her forehead from annoyance.

Sango groaned, "Don't tell me Kagome started it. Oh Yasu… I'm so sorry." Sango didn't even notice the change in the boy as they all walked out. Getting into the car, they began their trek home. The silence in the car was awkward for them all. Sango tapped her fingers lightly on the steering wheel, occasionally looking at the rear view mirror and the corner of her eye at her best friend in the passenger seat. Kagome looked outside the window, wanting to get out of the car from the guy who supposedly should be dead. None of this made any sense to her.

"Say, Kagome?" Sango said once they were a block from her house, "I can't sleep over tonight. I have stuff to do for my dad tomorrow. I'll call you in the morning though, alright?"

Kagome nodded her head numbly, not really paying attention to what her friend was saying. She was too busy trying to ignore the boy behind her who was glaring at her with disgust. Inu Yasha merely shifted in his seat as he quietly bit into a granola bar he got from Yasu's pack.

Once Sango dropped them off, Kagome sat in the dining room. She didn't want to believe that this all had happened. Was her ESP coming back again? Why was she all of a sudden able to see ghosts again? Well, maybe it was her mind playing tricks. She had only seen two so far, and no others… maybe she just imagine Yasu being the way he was because she was half intoxicated? She glanced at the boy.

He seemed back to normal; he was rummaging through the fridge for God knows what. She was about to ask him something before the boy stood erect, looking at her with the look of innocence, "Kag… me tummy hurts. And I feel owie on my head, too. Can I have medicine?"

Kagome sighed, getting up and walking to the pantry. Maybe she was imagining things and was just tired while also a bit smashed? Or perhaps the marijuana the guys she was with had some how effected her too when she kissed them. She didn't know what to think anymore, everything was confusing her. All she knew was that she needed sleep. Finding the Tylenol, she got two out and downed them dry before getting another two for Yasu.

Yasu took them and gave Kagome a sheepish look, "Kag'm?" he said softly, shifting his weight on his feet, "Can Yasu sleep in your room tonight? I no likely sleepin' by me self, I gets scared of the dark."

"No way…" Kagome groaned, "Alright… but just for tonight, ok? I'll meet you in my mom's room, since your bed is there." She began to go to her room, "Turn off the lights when you're done, ok?"

Yasu smiled at her with his pearly whites; "Ok!" he turned around and got a glass of water to take his pills with. Kagome just stood at the doorway, looking at Yasu with soft eyes. Were 'Inu Yasha's' words a figment of her imagination? Her guilt eating at her for treating the boy the way she did?

Her eyes hardened then. There was no way that Kagome Higurashi made friends with the handicap. No exceptions. They were useless creatures that strived on people's sympathy, always getting help for everything, never having to work hard. She would not warm up to them. Kagome Higurashi _hated _stupid people. Yasu would be no exception.

But why did _his _words affect her so?

'You're just tired…' she told herself, 'get some sleep… tonight was just not your night. There will be other days…'

'What about Inu Yasha?'

'He's not real… he's dead.'

'Dead…' Kagome thought, walking up stairs, 'Inu Yasha is… dead…'

Kagome sighed, getting ready for bed. Her conscience was right; she was tired. There was no way in hell that Yasu's brother could come back and insult her the way he did. He was dead and had been for a very long time, right? Maybe Yasu was like her and under certain conditions, he acted his age. She didn't know.

She changed into a black satin nightgown with thin straps that hung several inches from her knees. Walking to her bathroom, Kagome did her nightly ritual by removing her jewelry and make up before washing her face and brushing her teeth.

She fished around her in her purse for her cell phone and found the hundred dollars her mother gave her for Yasu. If Yasu remembered what happened tonight, maybe she could somehow bribe him with the money to keep quiet. If she remembered correctly from the hearing, neglecting the boy meant she would be doing time for DUI and getting her license suspended for good. That wouldn't look good on her records.

She entered her mother's room to find Yasu already in bed, his teddy dear in hand. He glanced at her and smiled the smile that made her stomach flip. She could only wish he acted his age. Kagome Higurashi did not fuck the handicap, no matter how normal they seemed.

She climbed into her mother's and sighed, turning the lamp off but never turning over as she faced Yasu on the little roll out bed beside her mother's Full Sized. She heard Yasu shift and pull the blanket with him. As her eyes adjusted, she saw him face her with wide eyes.

"Kag?" he said softly, "Kag?"

"Yes?" she said her eyes down cast.

"Why do you look sad?" he sighed, "I no like to see you sad… Did Yasu do something wrong? Was it because Yasu ruined the birthday party? I didn't see any cake, so me think you no get some, right?" his child innocence baffled her.

Kagome laughed lightly, "No Yasu, it's not you… but promise me something?"

"Ok!"

"You won't tell my mother about tonight, will you? About you… drinking?"

Yasu was quiet for a moment, "Kag… I no know what you mean. Yasu didn't remember much, only I got no cake. My tummy hurted, but it all better… no owie." He shifted closer to the edge, trying to get close to Kagome, "But I promise, Yasu won't say a thing."

Kagome turned on the bed and sighed again, still feeling guilty, but not as much as before. "Tomorrow, we'll go to the park, ok? We'll do what you want."

"Can we get ice cream? I like ice cream! And can we go to the zoo? I wanna see the animals…" Yasu went on and on, but his voice began to sound sleepier as a big yawn emerged from his throat. "And I wanna go to… Disney…land…"

"If I get my car back." Scoffed Kagome, yawning herself, "Maybe Yasu… maybe…"

"Goo' 'Ight… Ka….me…." his breath even out as he drifted off to sleep. Kagome said nothing but curled up into a ball on her side. She could feel the presence in the room with them. At least she now knew who it was.

"Good night… Inu Yasha…"

* * *

I'm sorry this took a long time to post. But I haven't been feeling well since a death in the family occurred a couple of months ago. And the fact school is ending and I have tons of projects to due is ridiculous. Well, this is the product of late night work in my room, from around 10 to midnight sometimes three in the morning for a week straight. I think I edited this chapter six times… that's more then my research papers!

Send me some love guys and leave some reviews!


	5. Doom

Chapter 5: Doom

Kagome sighed as she brushed her hair, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Today she was supposed to spend the day with Yasu, and buy him anything he wanted with the hundred dollars she received from her mother. Or so her mom thought. A hundred dollars wasn't much, but it was enough to buy Kagome new makeup and hopefully keep him quiet with an ice cream cone or two at Thrifty.

Last night events kept playing over in her head, there was no way that Inu Yasha, Yasu's dead twin, could have possessed the boy. She took a step back and glanced out the bathroom door to her bed where Yasu was currently playing with the PSP. He mumbled to himself and giggled childishly ever so often.

No, it had to have been a dream. She must have been drunk already or high from the essence of marijuana in the boys' mouths last night. She shook her head in disgust at the thought. Kagome Higurashi didn't do drugs. Putting the brush down and pulling her hair up into a ponytail, Kagome stepped out of her bathroom and grabbed her jacket from her chair.

"Let's go." She said, throwing her purse around her shoulder, "If we catch the…" Kagome cringed, "the bus… we can be in town in less then twenty minutes. Maybe I'll leave you at the movies while I do my own shopping, ok?"

Yasu looked up, his hazel eyes wide with excitement as he bounced off the bed to stand beside his guardian, "Can we get ice cream?"

"I suppose we can…" Kagome said. Leading the boy down the stairs she spoke again, "But first we have to catch the bus."

"A school bus?" Yasu said in bewilderment, "Yasu ride one every day to school when I was wit mommy n' daddy. It so fun!" he threw his arms in the air; his striped shirt from yesterday riding up on his abs. Kagome eyed them.

"No, not one of those, you idiot." She said quietly to herself before raising her voice to normal levels, "A city bus, Yasu. There's a stop just a block from here." She closed the house door and locked it, double-checking it was secured, "Tomorrow we're going to see your dad and-"

"Daddy!" Inu Yasha wailed as he ran across the small courtyard of the once ancient shrine, Kagome turned around and yelled at him to come back, but gasped as she spotted a man in probably his late forties throw his arms around the childish teen. She knew him right away. His eyes still scared her, even after the hearing. They bore into her eyes and griped her soul with guilt as he had stared at her like a convicted criminal, like she had murdered his son and not narrowly missed him.

"Shit…" Kagome gasped under her breath, walking over toward the two, "Can I help you sir?" She smiled pleasantly at him, her good girl act taking over. She smoothed down her jean skirt and red tank top, making sure she looked presentable. There still maybe a chance to win him over and get him to stop glaring at her.

"Ah, Kagome. You look lovely today. I haven't seen you since the hearing." The man said, his voice deep and rich, "I thought I drop by and say hello. Your mother called me, so I figured you'd be home." He smiled placing his hands on his son's shoulders, "My boy, give your dad a hug!"

Suburu, Yasu's father, said as he grinned. He wore a plain blue button up shirt un-tucked over black slacks. For an old man, Kagome had to admit he was pretty good looking, like George Clooney or something. His eyes were dark brown and his dark hair resembled a dark brownie sprinkled with powdered sugar. He was a tall man too, standing at about six feet, but still an inch or two shorter than Yasu. He grunted in discomfort as Yasu held him in a bone crushing bear hug.

"Kag said we was gonna see yous tomorro' daddy. But you here wit Yasu!" he squealed.

Suburu laughed, "I know son, but I won't be able to make it tomorrow. I wanted to see my son before I went on that small business trip for the dealership. One thing about being top sales manager. You go on a whole bunch of trips to conventions." He sighed, "I thought I'd take you kids to lunch."

Kagome groaned inward, but smiled toothily at him, "That would be wonderful Mr. Takahashi. Yasu and I were about to go into town via the city bus." She placed in an embarrassed giggle for affect, "I was worried about how Yasu would behave."

Suburu seemed to wonder as he was finally let go by Yasu, "I never thought of that." He shrugged then turned to Kagome, "I would trust you would take care of him." He said darkly as he stared at her.

Kagome gulped, "O-of course I would! I'm not a bad person."

Suburu wasn't fooled, "I don't know about that, Ms. Higurashi. My son is very dear, and I will not forgive you so easily if he gets hurt." He cheered up again, "Let's go to Chuky E. Cheese!"

Inu Yasha had already strapped himself in the back seat of the car behind the passenger's seat of the convertible. He was bouncing in his seat, "Come on! Come on! I wanna go eat! Yasu hungry!"

"Coming son!" his father said, turning back to Kagome with his hands in his pockets, "After you." He didn't bother to open the door for Kagome as he swung over to his side and got in, putting the key in the ignition.

Mr. Takahashi drove into town with both teens. Everyone was quiet, just listening to the pop music coming the radio. Yasu was bouncing in his seat, mumbling the chorus to everyone song that played with in the last ten minutes in gibberish. He looked the passing buildings, waving hi to everyone he encountered with a big goofy grin he always seemed to have. Up front, Kagome was staring into a void of nothingness. She felt numb and the man next to her didn't help her stomach that did summersaults. She was nervous, and she was worried about the consequences if she were to mess up her charade. She only hoped no one from the party last night was at the plaza.

She took the time to recap on everything that led up to her untimely acquaintance with the Takahashi family. She groaned internally, vowing to never drink and drive in broad daylight again.

-Flash Back-

Kagome had been on her way back home from her latest party, which she some how managed to fall asleep until noon. She was still having a hangover when a car full of guys revved their engine of their truck to egg her into a race. Kagome had grinned, gripping her steering wheel as she waited for the light to turn green, despite the pounding on her head.

Once the light changed, Kagome put the pedal to the metal so to speak and rocketed down Monte Vista Avenue at ninety miles an hour. She had meant to make a left once she was four streets down on Haven, but swerved when Yasu had stepped onto the street. He had screamed, getting hit on the hip with the back end of the car. Kagome hit a tree and moaned in pain, feeling a light trickle of blood on her forehead, which later she was thankful for it only being small and coverable by makeup.

However, Yasu had been thrown to the floor and suffered from mild concussion that day. Police had came within minutes, the bystanders having whipped out their phones as the accident occurred. Kagome had spent a night in jail, thankful that it would not go down on her records and the alcohol-breathing machine was broken for the time being.

The next day at court however, was almost pure hell. The prosecutor had tried to get her urine tested for a DUI and get her to pay for Yasu's medical bills. He had been whimpering in the corner for most of the time, being petted by his mother affectionately. Her defense attorney was only able to do so much for her and landed her a month sentence of "community service" for the boy's family and get her license taken for a few months until _his parents _felt she deserved it again. Kagome only thanked her lucky star that no one was paying attention when she made the turn even if she slowed to only fifty miles an hour. The judge accepted the story of Yasu being partly at fault for not paying attention and Kagome, surprised that the boy came, sped up. Her fault was not watching where she was going either and damaging a public tree.

-End-

Kagome sighed softly. His mother had been nice to her at the hearing, but she knew his father would deny her rights to her car again. He loathed her, and the death glares he sent her that day in court sent shivers down her body. How was Kagome Higurashi able to get out of that and still be "Miss Perfect"? Her reputation at school would be shattered, everyone would hate her and she would be…

Her eyes hardened. There was no way anyone would find out what she did and her secret life. If need be, she was only doing this from the kindness of her heart and she would be the Good Samaritan once all this was over. It was perfect; Kagome would be little miss sunshine still.

The car finally slowed down before coming to a stop in the parking lot of Chuck E. Cheese. Kagome bit her inner cheeks as she walked in, pulling the hundred out and handing it to the person to pay for their small party. The man gave her a questioning look, not spotting any small children but two teenagers and a middle-aged man.

"I could have paid." Suburu said as he sat in the booth with his son.

Kagome smiled brightly up at him, making her voice seem sugary sweet that made her sick, "Oh don't worry, Mr. Takahashi. I have no problem paying for Yasu and his father. It's the least I can do after you gave us a ride."

Yasu looked at Kagome with a small blush, "Can I go play? Momma said you would paid fer Yasu."

Kagome reframed from twitching, "Sure." She reached her hand out to him and pulled him to the token dispenser. Pulling out a twenty, she inserted it into the machine and waited for the tokens to come out. "Ok, Yasu. Be careful ok?" she smiled at him, feeling his father's gaze on the back of her head.

An elderly couple with there grandchildren walked by and whispered to each other, "Isn't that so sweet, dear? She's spending time with a handicap. She looks _so nice_, I bet she's doing this just because."

"Yes, sweetie," said the man, "I believe so too."

Her eyes darkened as she whispered, "Make it last, ok? I am not buying anymore, not until after we eat, but I'm only giving you five dollars worth."

Yasu nodded, gulping lightly as he turned and went to the arcade. Yasu may fear and even hated Kagome, but the boy in a teen body knew there was something about Kagome she never let on. He knew he was different from everyone else, and as much as he did want to grow up, he couldn't. There was always something, or some_one_, that kept him from doing so. He sighed.

At the prize booth, he spotted a giant brown teddy bear and squealed. His mother always loved it when he won her something, so maybe it would make Kagome like him. She was confusing. One moment she was nice to him, then the next she wanted to hurt him. He made a funny face as he thought, his face scrunching up as he went straight to the giant wheel where one could get zero to a hundred tickets at once if they landed correctly. Yasu was really good at it.

He dug into his heavy pocket and pulled out one of eighty tokens to deposit it in the machine. The arrow began to move on the wheel, going round and round. Yasu concentrated and slammed the giant red STOP button, avoiding the SLOW one, and smirked as it stopped on one hundred. Another forty-nine tries and he'd have enough to get Kagome the bear.

Once Yasu was done with it, and cleaned the machine of three rolls of tickets, he went to the little slot machine where the token fell in to knock off other coins in the first step to drop and move more coins into the hole which each coin was worth one ticket. From there he got at least another hundred and smiled. He had a stash of other tickets in the car for events such as this. He loved Chucky E. Cheese.

On the other side of the facility, Kagome sat in front of Suburu in an awkward silence as they had a staring contest. Kagome raised her water glass up to her lips, never breaking eye contact as she took a sip. Suburu folded his arms on the table and spoke.

"You're a very good actress, Ms. Higurashi. Everyone thinks you're a person who loves good things, but I know a wolf in sheep's clothing when I see one. How do you fool others is beyond me, but I don't trust you with my son."

Kagome slammed her glass down, "Mr. Takahashi, I didn't ask for this either. If given the choice, I would have gladly gone to jail for the week recommended. I hate people like him."

"Like how?"

Kagome grunted in disgust, "You have too tell him what to do and what not to. He's a big baby and like so, I have to clean up after him. He doesn't have to work hard, he pretty much gets anything he wants and he should act his own age."

Suburu growled at her and damned himself for not bringing a tape recorder, "Ms. Higurashi, do you honestly think he has it easy? It's people like you who make things difficult for us. Do you I am proud to see him like this? I am getting older, my wife cannot have any more kids and Yasu is all we have. You must have read the file now. My other son is dead, Ms. Higurashi."

"Better keep a better eye on your kids, Mr. Takahashi." Kagome hissed venomously, "But as you can see, I don't give a rat's ass about this. Now if you'll excuse me, I will not stand for you to mock me any longer. I have a _retard _to take care of for a month." She slid out of the booth and called Yasu over, "Say goodbye to your dad, we have to go."

"But Yasu no want to go." He whined. One look at Kagome and he bit his lip, "Bye Daddy. I love you." He hugged his shocked father and followed Kagome. Before they exited through the doors he grabbed Kagome's hand, "Give Yasu one minute."

Before she could say anything, he dashed off to the prized booth. Kagome sighed and waited for him outside, whipping out her cell phone. Dialing a certain number she waited until Sango picked up.

"You working?" she asked.

"No."

"Can you hang with me and Yasu today? I really pissed his dad right now. He might be out to kill me."

"Kagome…" Sango said angrily, "This is all gonna bite you in the ass, you know. If you weren't my best friend I'd say 'fuck you'. Where are you?" Kagome heard the faint sound of keys in the background.

"At Chuck E. Cheese." She cringed, "Please hurry."

"Be there in five." Sango said before she hung up.

She turned once she heard the doors open and gasped as Yasu came out with a huge teddy bear in his arms. He grinned at Kagome and ran up to her.

"I is won you this. You like it?" he said with a toothy smile, his eyes wide with excitement, "Yasu worked hard." He handed the bear to the speechless girl. Kagome gawked at it; it was probably half her size. Where was she going to put it in her room if she decided to keep it?

A car honked behind him. Kagome sighed in relief as she spotted Sango waving at her from her Yaris. Kagome ushered Yasu along just as his father walked out of the restaurant. Her words had really shocked him. How could she be so cruel?

The rest of the day, the three teens went to the movies to see the new Fantastic Four movie and got a bite to eat a McDonalds since Yasu and Kagome didn't get their pizza. By the time they returned home, it was late so the two settled down for bed, again Kagome sleeping in her mother's room with Yasu.

That night, there was a sudden chill in the air. Kagome woke up but didn't open her eyes as she felt the right side of the bed dip down, as if someone was sitting down. She curled up into a tight ball and bit her lower lip to prevent her self from whimpering. A soft but deep chuckle resonated through the air as the bed cushion lifted up again on the right side. Kagome cracked an eye and saw a ghostly hand lift the cover of Yasu's blanket up and over his shoulder and tuck it under his chin. The misty figure bent down and kissed the young man's forehead with a soft smile before disappearing. The apparition looked like Yasu, and Kagome thought back to the night before.

'Inu Yasha…?'

Sunday past and Monday came. Kagome didn't want to go to school today, not when Yasu had to come with her. His transfer was set and her service would begin. Kagome thought all day on Sunday and couldn't find a way around her predicament. Her fate was sealed.

"Ready?" she said as she stepped out of the house with Yasu in tow. Her mother took the week off to provide transportation for the two and make sure all was well at school, but the following three weeks Kagome would either have to walk with him or get one of her so called 'friends' to give them a ride.

Yasu was bouncing in his seat, excited to go to a new school. He hoped to make new friends. At his old school, he was in a special class and no one talked much. At least with Kagome, he had two regular classes with her and lunch. He was bound to meet new people that hopefully liked him, even if he didn't mentally fit in. Yasu wore regular jeans and a plain white button up shirt. His hair was braided and tied at the end with a red band. He hugged his red pack close as he wiggled in the back seat of Kaoru's car.

"I ready!" he squealed.

The car ride was silent for the most part. Kagome silently prayed that no one asked to many questions about the strange teenaged child. Worse case scenario was him blabbering her dirty secret and everyone believing him. Kagome Higurashi wouldn't be a Saint then.

They rolled up to the front entrance of the school a quarter past seven with little traffic. Mrs. Higurashi wished both teens luck and drove off, leaving Kagome sighing in disbelief. Everyone stopped and stared at her, wonder who the strange boy standing next to her with wide eyes and an open mouth. Yes, today was going to be a long day for her. Just seven more hours and she'd be home again. If she could survive that long.

"Kagome!" came Koga's voice as he spotted her. He ran past his group of friends in his soccer uniform to stand in front of his woman. Now that Kagome thought about it, there was a home game today after school. Time to put on the charade, Kagome thought bitterly.

"Good morning Koga."

"Morning Kagome." Koga beamed as he smiled broadly at her, oblivious to Yasu standing next to her, "I was wondering que tu puedes ir al… I mean, I was wondering if you can come to my game today?"

"I'll try Koga, but you see I…" she tried to think of a good excuse that was easy to remember, "I'm doing some volunteer work at the…um… Children's Hospital. Yasu!" she said sweetly to the boy next to her with a bright smile. Everyone around them fell for the fake display of kindness, "I want you to meet Koga. Koga, this is Yasu. He's well enough to come with me to school for a month."

"Hi! Nice to met ya mister." Yasu said as he slid his hand across underneath his nose with a sniff.

Koga looked at him with bewilderment, but smiled down at Kagome, "Jee Kagome. You're so nice. Bueno, I hope to see you tonight and I'll see you in class." He walked off. Kagome groaned as she dragged Yasu along with her. His assessment test showed he had a good sense of History and he was to stay with her during study hall.

"Is school over yet?" she groaned miserably as she went to her first period class.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I pretty much just got back from a trip to Mexico. It was great but I'm no darker… not that I tried to get a tan, lol. Review please, or Yasu will be sad and Inu's ghost will get you!! 


	6. Saintly Facade

I LIED!!! I had **_no_** clue this chapter was actually done. Lucky me, lucky you!! Hopefully I can get into this fic and continue on with it :)

Yes, it's been a while, and I'm sorry. A lot of things just came up and sent me into this windy rollercoaster of apolocalyptic doom. I would like to thank all of my reviewers so far for the patience and taking time to review. Everyone else who has kept up with this fic and haven't reviewed, don't be shy to leave me some feed back :3 it keeps meh going, ya know?

* * *

Chapter 6: Saintly Façade

Kagome smiled at everyone she met in the hallway, greeting them like she did every morning. In turn, everyone smiled back and paid their respect to their school president. She was well popular, and admired. She was like the life of school, no assembly was boring, every dance well planned and trips were extraordinary. Only few disliked her, but mostly everyone adored her for her cuteness and intelligence.

She was the saint of their school, devoting time and effort, and sometimes even money if she could, to their school. She was smart, funny, nice and everything that a president should be and not annoying. Word got round about her and Yasu and many teachers in the hallway congratulated her for her Samaritanism. No one knew the truth though. Her teachers praised her as they went by, and then talked among themselves about the selfless girl. She was a Saint. Kagome scoffed once they were out of hearing range in disgust, but at the same time, it felt good to be held in high regards like that.

Kagome may have smiled and laughed outside, but inside she snarled. She hated school and hated almost everyone. She had to force herself to go to the games, since she was deemed a good luck and inspirational charm to Zenith High. She had to do everything by herself, and lost many hours of sleep and parties to make sure no one ever questioned her, though she forgot how it all happened. She was a great actress, and prided herself for never slipping up. She was in almost every extra curricular activity club in school, she was among the top students, and she was on the swim team when it was in season. She even participated in tennis from time to time. Kagome ruled the school. If anyone tried to harm her or tease her, practically the whole school would be at their necks.

She stood in a front room on the other side of campus, in an almost deserted hallway designated for the RSP kids and the handicaps. Yasu's home for the day, she liked to think. She took a deep breath as she placed her hand on the doorway, before looking at Yasu.

"Remember what I told you? Never, ever mention anything about what I do at home! If they ask, we play together, read together… have fun together. Make up some kind of bullshit where I look good. If nothing goes wrong, I'll buy you a small fish, ok?" Kagome said as she glared at him, "Be a good boy."

Yasu's eyes widen in glee as he smiled at Kagome with excitement, "You mean it? Welly? I gets a fishie?" he said as he clasped his hands under his chin and swoop down to be at eye level with the girl, "Pwomise?"

Kagome didn't answer as she opened the door with a blank expression. Once the door was wide open, she smiled broadly as she softened her eyes. Inside she wanted to hurl. This was the known as the Best Buddies Club. The seemingly more normal disabled kids were put here and were allowed to wander during lunch outside of their room. Every Friday, students came to interact with the teens lead by Kagome herself. When the students saw her, they squealed.

"Kagome!" they yelled, scrambling over to her and trying not to trip on each other, "It Kagome!"

"I drew joo pic-her." A girl said. She stood up to Kagome's chin and had almost no neck. Her face was slightly smooched together and Kagome almost always saw her in the same clothes. Kagome reframed from gagging. She was known as Marie, and loved to dance.

One in particular talked jibberish. But in reality, he was just speaking very slurred. He wiped away some drool from his sleeve as he limped his way back to his desk his left shoulder set higher then his right with both hands held up to his chest. Kagome dubbed this boy Igor, though he was actually named Kai.

Kagome let out an eerie heart felt laugh as she bent down and hugged Marie. 'Shower when I get home…' she groaned as she stood up again. "Thank you Marie. It's beautiful. But, who's this beside me?" she indicated the brown and black blob next to the pink one in a scenery of green, blue and purple swirls with a random orange flower.

The girl giggled as she swayed back and forth, "It Kwoga jen joo. Ebby on no he lie joo a wot." She snorted and bounced away. Kagome reframed from grinding her teeth and shuddering in disgust. Instead she giggled and smile, rubbing the back of her neck in fake embarrassment.

'I'll kill him one day. I am not his fucking woman!' she mentally groaned.

"Kagome, welcome." Said a middle age woman she stepped out of the back room with her student assistant Miroku. "We were making accommodations for… Yasu, correct?" she smiled at the girl, but it faded a little, "May I speak you in private?"

"Yes!" Kagome said a little too eagerly. She turned toward Yasu, "I'll be back, alright? Talk to everyone, make friends." She left him afterwards. The boy just looked around. Most were looking at him, wondering why he was with Kagome whom they called their angelic princess. She brought them sweets every month and always came when they asked. She treated them nicely and even though some were slow, or more deformed looking, she treated them as equals. Once she came to their sleepover and stayed up all night with them playing board games and read them stories. But none could have her to themselves. She had to be shared like everything else.

"I'll introduce you, buddy." The black haired student assistant said as he stuck his hand out, "I'm Miroku. I work here until second period. You must be Yasu." He was a little distraught as Yasu took a step back, almost ready to cry. The taller young minded boy whimpered, raising his hand to cover his face as tears formed at the corner of his eyes. "Hey, it's ok… um… little guy?" he put his hand up in surrender, "I won't hurt you, I swear. You're in Kagome's good graces, and thus in mine."

Miroku was a tall boy in Kagome's grade. He was six three, lean with blue eyes and black hair held in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He figured Yasu was cautious of him because of his shirt, a large black and red shirt with a skull on it. The boy stuffed his hands in his baggy jeans. He felt something in his pocket and ginned, "I have something for you."

Yasu looked at the boy quizzically as he dropped his hands, "Huh?"

------------------------

"Kagome…" the woman said as they both stepped in to the back room, "I'm a little disturbed. Please, enlighten me and tell me it's a misunderstanding. The Principal told me this young man is here with you by order of the court. Why is that?" the woman had smoothed back her blonde hair with one hand, the other hanging limply by her side as she wore a blue mid shin length dress with three inch straps. She shifted her weight on her white tennis shoes.

Kagome tried to laugh off her shock; "I had to go so I could gain actual custody of him for the month. I'm not in trouble, or anything. I did it so it was legal and it wouldn't be right if it wasn't." she said with a smile. She was lying through her teeth and the teacher didn't know it. "Honest, Ms. Smith." Kagome was a great liar, and the only one who knew it was Sango and her brother Sota. Her mother would ocassionally fall for her antics.

Ms. Smith sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, Kagome. I was afraid you were in serious trouble. You know how much these teenagers look up to you, the whole school infact. They all really think you're an angel." She laughed as she walked out to the main where everyone was. Kagome just stood there for a moment wide eyed. She didn't know she was that worshipped by them.

She felt a small pang in her chest as she bit her lip. She was lying to them all, and sometimes to herself, but why would it affect her now? She slammed her fists on a counter top, grinding her teeth.

"Dammit, what's wrong with me?" She heaved a big sigh, "things have been so weird since that night… there's no way a dead guy can be stalking Yasu!"

------------------------

"And this is Randy." Miroku said as he patted Yasu's shoulder with a smile. He was able to calm the boy down with a lollipop and introduced him to the nine other kids in class.

"Why he chair hab wheels?" Yasu asked as he took another lick of his candy. Red tootsie pops were his favorite. In fact, anything red, green or blue were his favorites.

"Randy was in an accident when he was little, which made his legs not work. He also lost some brain cells, so when you talk to him, do it slowly. He has a hard time understanding. And if he doesn't answer, it just means he didn't understand." Miroku explained in simple words for Yasu to comprehend. The boy nodded, but Miroku still knew he didn't understand completely. He sighed.

Yasu looked at the boy next to him with a smile, "You nice. Yasu like that." He took off his backpack and shuffled over to his seat Miroku had assigned to him. He would be sitting with Marie, Kai and another girl named Suki who had a Panic Disorder. Yasu was told to not startle her or scare her in anyway.

The bell rang for the beginning of school. Kagome came out of the room and waved goodbye to Yasu without so much as saying a word, she was going to see him later anyway. She made her way through the crowd to her locker and took out her calculus book before heading over to class. Just before she stepped beyond the door and into her first period class, she heard her name being squealed. She heaved a peeved sighed and grinded her teeth before turning around with a big happy smile.

"Ayumi, Eri, Yuka! Good morning." She said as she hugged each girl, whom so happened to be in her first class, "How was your guy's weekends?"

"Forget about that!" cried one with a head band, "Who was that guy with you this morning? I thought you and Koga had a thing, even if we've been trying to get you with Hojo." And speak of the devil…

"Ms. Higurashi, who was that young man with you this morning? Is he new?"

Hojo considered one of the hottest guys at Zenith High. His French heritage was rich and his boyish face with his short sandy brown hair and big brown eyes made him absolutely adoring to many of the girls. He didn't have much sex appeal but his cuteness made up for it and the innocence that radiated off him made him quite a catch. Like Koga, everybody at school knew he had a crush on Kagome, but Koga was more open about it.

Kagome couldn't help remember that once upon a time, before she became the young two-faced woman she was today, she used to like him too. He was nice and charming, always trying to help her with even the simplest things. But things changed several years ago when Kagome received the measles over winter break. He had gone to her house everyday to bring her medicine. As endearing as that seemed, Kagome was frightened about the fact he knew where she lived and wooed her mother and grandfather to a point where he was allowed into the house like a mere relative. It was scary…

Kagome groaned inwardly as she spoke with a smile, "You mean Yasu? Oh, I'm taking on some community service. I thought it would be a nice thing and great experience for him if he went to a high school, since he's been… um… home schooled most of his life because of his mental state." It was half true. But Yasu wasn't home school; instead he used to attend a small private school for troubled youth. The girls sighed in awe.

"That is very kind of you, Kagome." Hojo said as he smiled at her, "You have such a good soul. God would commend you for this." Did she also mention he was super religious AND a momma's boy? They all walked into their class and began their first hour of school.

------------------------

In the Best Buddy room, Yasu sighed in boredom as he read a small children's book with in his group. Miroku was helping Ms. Smith out with Randy who had spilt water all over himself and was crying. Yasu got up and tapped Miroku on the shoulder. The other boy turn toward him as he crumpled up the paper towels he was using.

"What's up Yasu? Need anything?" he said as he glanced at Ms. Smith.

"Yasu has to go potty." He said as he rocked back and forth on his heels, "Can Miro take me?"

Ms. Smith laughed, "Go ahead by yourself, Yasu. You're a big boy. Just out of the classroom and it's the third door to your right." She smiled as she pointed the direction he had to take. Yasu nodded and left.

-----------------------

He sighed as he slowly wandered the hallway, thinking about the one person he had conflicting feelings for. Kagome was an odd girl, and though he didn't hate her as much as he used to after the party fiasco, and the fact she accepted his bear and even slept with it, he really wished he could go home again. He grunted. Yasu really couldn't remember much about what happened at the party, and he probably wouldn't have cared if Kagome hadn't brought it up before they went to sleep. It felt surreal, like he had an out of body experience half the time until he found himself in Sango's car.

He opened the door to the bathroom and did his business within one of the stalls before flushing. As he began to wash his hands at the sink, the lights flickered. He looked at his reflection and gasped, his reflection did not imitate him. He knew the person on the other side was different then him, yet it was strange that he wasn't very frightened.

_Hello, Yasu. What is bothering you now? Someone isn't hurting or teasing you, are they?_ His reflection said as his eyes hardened in the mirror world.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, never experiencing anything like this. But the deeper voice was familiar, like he heard it from a dream. Yasu faintly remembered several nights ago when he wandered into the kitchen where Kagome offered him milk. Then the night at the party, he blacked out for a moment, but woke up inside Sango's car again. The voice he heard was both familiar, but unrecognizable during those times. Just like in his dreams where he would become a little boy again and his older self would rock him until all his fears went away. It was comforting to sleep…

The reflection smiled sadly as his eyes softened, _I've been watching you since you were little Yasu. Think of me as your guardian angel, your conscience. I am always here, inside you, but it seems my services are in more of a demand since you've been under the care of Kagome Higurashi. It is why I show myself to you now._

"Welly? Momma always said I have an angel watching Yasu, but Yasu didn't think it was is true. Are you really Inu-chan? Momma says he's always with me since…. Since…" he shuddered, "I dun remember him, but momma said he and Yasu were good friends. But he went bye-bye."

Yasu was aware that there were some cases where he would have a black out, but not be unconscious. It was like watching himself through a television. He never really cared to tell anyone about it, they might have thought he was crazy. Besides, they felt like dreams, so he always assumed they were. As for the voice, whom he knew he talked to at least several times when he was really sad or scared, must have been his imagination. His imaginary friend.

Don't worry about that Yasu. You and I can always talk, but once you go to sleep, you might forget me tomorrow, as you always have. It's alright though, as long as you are safe. I have a favor to ask you though.

"Wha is it?" Yasu said as he looked in the mirror with wonder. This was really strange, but he didn't know if he should have been scared at that moment. He was positive that people looking like you and talked to you while in the bathroom mirror wasn't normal.

My I have your body today? It's the only way I can speak to Kagome. Don't worry, nothing will happen to you, and I promise that everything will be fine. You'll wake up tomorrow remembering everything that happened in school, but not me.

Yasu thought about it for a moment before he nodded. He bit his lip as he closed his eyes when he saw his other self reach for him through the mirror. That last thing he felt were cold hands and the sensation of floating through the air hit him before everything went dark. In his sleep, he watched his body move and interact with everyone. It was odd, but he knew he had many dreams like this. In the morning, everything would be better.

----------------------------

Kagome felt a sudden chill in the air and a pair of eyes watching her every move with intensity. Looking up at the clock, there was only ten minutes left of first period. She looked out the window and gasped lightly as she spotted the apparition of the boy who looked like Yasu glaring at her.

'Inu Yasha? What's he doing here?' she mentally panicked. Her eyes widen as the ghostly figured warped into a small boy, one that looked like the picture in Yasu's file. From her one time experience, she assumed Inu Yasha was currently possessing Yasu's body. She looked at her watch and cursed to herself. There was still three more periods left before she went to lunch and picked up the one who currently 'housed' Yasu. Her heart dropped. Was Yasu in trouble?

The bell finally rang and Kagome hurried over to her next class. When she entered her computer class, she made sure she was away from the door and windows. But she kept geting chills and from the corner of her eyes she saw the same little boy, looking at her with wide curious eyes.

When the bell finally rang for lunch in Zenith High, Kagome gulped as she headed for the RSP room. She opened the door and poked her head in, not sure if the kids were in the room or outside having lunch.

She walked in, looking around the room and went into the back but found no one. She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she headed outside.

"Kagome…" came a voice to her left just before she exited the room. She yelped and turned toward the person that spoke to her.

"Y-yasu?" she said, clutching her hammering heart, "You scared me!"

The boy snickered, "You know damn well I'm not him. I've got a few things to ask you, Ms. Higurashi. Know of a place we can be alone?" his eyes darkened a little as he grinned, sending a shiver down Kagome's spine.

"Inu Yasha… yes, I know. The old Staff lounge down th-the hall. It's normally used as a sleeping area for the idiots around here." She looked at her watch, "I doubt anyone is asleep. Some are out for lunch while the other half are doing their half hour trek around campus for PE." She shook her head, ready to leave the room.

Inu Yasha clamped an hand around her wrist, sending what felt like electricity to coarse through her body. She gasped as she was whirled around to face him, Yasu's face dangerously close to hers. But she had to remember, this _wasn't _Yasu anymore, but Inu Yasha.

"If anyones an idiot, it's you bitch." He hissed, "These kids are trying to live a normal life. You may be a fucking princess here but I know you're nothing but a fake." He let her go then and walked out into the hallway. When she didn't budge, he sighed in annoyance. "Well? Hurry up!"

Kagome snapped out of her trance with a slight blush. She should have been angry at his words but instead… she was turned on? She gulped. It was Yasu's body, Yasu's! She couldn't try to subdue him, and definitely not in school. Kagome, for once, disgusted herself.

Once the two were in the old staff lounge, she locked the door and sighed. This was just crazy. Split personalities must have been Yasu's real issue here, and she was allowing the freak to control her.

Inu Yasha sat on the desk and folded his arms over his chest, staring at the backside of Kagome. He smirked, actually admiring her body while she wasn't looking. It felt good to be out and about once in a while. Being hidden really puts a damper on your mood.

"What did you want to ask me?" Kagome said as she turned around, leaning against the door. The two were in the dark since the blinds were closed and the girl didn't want to turn on the lights. She did a quick sweep and was relieved to see that no one was in the room.

"Keh." Inu Yasha began, "Why are you mean to everyone different then you?" he stared straight into her eyes. "Yasu's my brother, and I don't like it when he gets put down or hurt in any way. Right now he's confused about _you._ Why do you hate him?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes."Why you ask?" she said, staring at him defiantly, "I hate the incompetent. They get everything handed to them on a silver fucking platter while the rest of us have to work for it." she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "It's rather tedious if you've come out to ask me this. Are you sure you didn't come out have a little," she grinned a little, "Fun?"

She gasped when he got up and stalked over to her, trapping her between his arms on either side of her head. Again he swooped low to be at eye level with her. "Sweetheart," he said mockingly with a low chuckle. Kagome flushed, "You're cute, but I don't fuck with two-face bitches." He hooked a finger under her chin and brought it up until the crown of her head touched the glass window of the door behind her. She shuddered as his breath tickled her cheek, "I'm here to warn you actually. Fuck up once, and I'm going to expose you for the bitch you really are."

Kagome's eyes widen as her heart quickened to the point where sh wondered if it was even beating at all. Inu Yasha carefully moved her to the side and got out, walking down the hallway with his hands in his pockets. Kagome numbly followed him. This was going to be a very long month…

* * *

Hope it's satisfying to hold you over until chapter 7 comes out! I hope to have it by no later then one month (28 days to be exact) from now. Which is my birthday! Let's hope I make it!


	7. I'm Not Crazy

AN: Dear **LolliBear06**, I don't mean to sound rude but the way I'm about to word my response may seem that way. –ahem- I posted my last Author's Note to inform you I _wouldn't_ be updating like I promised, not because I wanted to scrape up some reviews. I didn't even _ask_ for reviews. With _Loving Cassidy, _it barely had at that point 12 hits. I know people likes this fic, that was established last time and I'm glad. So next time I happen to post an AN, if ever, please don't think I'm doing it to get more reviews, I'm doing it to give you a heads up.

* * *

Chapter 7: I'm not Crazy

Kagome, still shaken up with her encounter with Inu Yasha, waited in line to get her food. The boy said he would wait for her at the exit, her mother having made him a lunch for the day. The school president cursed her mother for not making one for her own daughter. She was about two people away from paying her food when Koga line jumped to stand next to her.

"Eh, Kagome, que paso? Porque eres triste?" he said, grabbing an ice cream sandwich from the mini freezer. "Where's your friend?"

Kagome shrugged, putting on a cheery smile, "Oh, hello Koga. Yasu's waiting by the door for me. My mom didn't have time to make us both lunches. What did you ask me though?" She gripped her tray, trying not to let her anger bubble. Why couldn't he just speak English all the time? It annoyed her. Had it been French then _maybe_ she could have understood since she was now in her third year of it.

Koga chuckled, "Sorry. Uh… you look eh-sad, you know? Did something happen?" He lined hopped again, telling the cashier he would pay for both trays. Kagome didn't think it was impressive; her whole meal was just under three dollars. The two made their trek out of the lunch lines.

"Oh, nothings happen. I was, uh… you know, concern about Yasu. I'm worried about this environment being too much for him." She mentally patted herself for the save. From the corner of her eye she spotted Yasu's _body_, but who was in it now? She shuddered, hoping he was back to being the mental case. "Well, see ya Koga. Thanks for buying my lunch."

"Ah, don't mention it. Anything for my girl."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she neared the boy she was responsible for. When he smiled, Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Yasu…" she said, "This way." She led the boy to a table in the middle of the quad where her friends from earlier; Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Hojo; sat along with a few other people. She sat her tray down and cleared her throat to grab their attention. "Hey everyone, I want you to meet Yasu Takahashi. He'll be staying with me for the next month."

Everyone greeted him and introduced themselves. Besides the four who confronted Kagome earlier, two boys and a girl by the names of Shirori, Menomaru and Leo, were there. The trio were the ASB class representatives. Yuka was school treasure, Eri secretary, Ayumi the schools activities officer and Hojo was vice president. The three girls squeaked and immediately began to ask the poor boy questions. Yasu became scared and whimpered, dashing to hide behind Kagome. She stiffened a little, but giggled shyly.

"Ah, come on guys. Remember, he's like a little boy." She said, placing a well planned giggle to make them all smile at her fake concern. "Sit Yasu, and let's eat."

"Otay K'gome." He mumbled, sliding in to sit between Hojo and Kagome. He watched everyone with mild fascination, not quite liking them ramble on and on about things that concerned him little. Blah, blah, blah school, yadda, yadda, teacher, babble, babble… "Dance? I likes dancing." He perked up, taking a sip from his juice carton.

Kagome bit her tongue. Damn it all to bloody hell. King's Ball was coming up and soon the nominations would begin. Fucking Yuka just had to go bring up the decorations and music for the dance at the end of the month. Speaking of which, Eri looked like her smile would rip her face in half.

"Kagome, Kagome!" she squealed obnoxiously, "Let's nominate Yasu! Ooh, I so know he's going to like, make it into the court. Maybe even win!" she then turned to the boy, "Hey, does that sound like fun Yasu? It'll be fun and I'm sure you could make a lot of friends, you know. With you under Kagome's…. oh wait…"

Kagome sighed, "He's a junior."

Yasu tilted his head, "No I's nots. Momma said dis was Yasu lasts year in school actually. I are ssss…. Sin… seen… uh, da last grade."

Ayumi swooned, "A senior?" she said dreamily, "Really?"

Kagome's eyes bugged. Weren't they in the same grade? They were the same age after all. "Yasu, uh, can I see your schedule again?" The boy nodded furiously and dug into his pocket, pulling out the magical paper with his academic destiny. Sure enough on the top of the paper under grade, it read 12. She glanced over to his birthday out of curiosity and furrowed her brows. "You're birthday… you turn 18 on the night of the dance." She stared back up at him.

Hojo seemed to figure out the loop hole, "Kagome, I think I know why you were confused. You're in all the honor classes the school can dish out to you or mixed classes are dominated by Seniors. Maybe that's why you didn't know." It was logical.

"Huh? Wow, I've never missed details like that. I must be under a lot of stress because of… the d-dance." Yes Kagome, play the sympathy card. Everyone 'awed' and what not, telling Kagome not to worry and they would all pitch in to help her with the set up and what not. Which was highly unlikely. Kagome was _always _left to do all the work. She had to, if not things would not go according to plan. It had to be fool proof, no distractions or disruptions while she slowly blends into the crowd then high tail it out of there and go to some wild house party with Sango. Happened every year.

-----

Lunch finally ended and Kagome was walking back to the RSP room to drop off Yasu. The boy was bouncing around, excited about the dance. "Does I have to wear a suit? Does I need to ask someones to goes withs me?" he turned and bent low enough to be at eye level with Kagome. "K'gome. Cans I goes withs you?" he smiled handsomely at her, causing her to blush again. No, not this again. She shook her head.

"No, this dance is King's Ball. A girl has to ask _you_ out." She rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. Yasu going with another girl? It was kind of unsettling. What if Inu Yasha came out? Would it be like something out of the movie _Carrie_? Yasu continued to smiled, oblivious of Kagome's worried thoughts.

"Den… who does you going to asks out?" they finally made it to the room. Yasu opened the door and scurried to his desk. "Yasu wants to know K'gome. Is Sango comings?" Pulling out a coloring book and crayons, he began to fill a page with waxy colors as they waited for the other students to come. Kagome looked at the clock, calculating that she had about a minute to spare before heading over to her rightful class. AP English, lovely. Again, she sighed exasperatedly.

"Listen… Yasu…"

"Good afternoon, Kagome." said a jolly tone. Kagome stiffened a bit, not knowing that someone came up behind her. If there was one thing Kagome hated more than special need kids, it would have to be homosexuals. Turning slowly, Kagome smiled a little.

"Ah… J-Jakotsu. Hello."

Jakotsu Rosnof, one of seven brothers, was as gay as they came. What sickened Kagome most was the fact Jakotsu was actually _prettier_ than her… at least in her own opinion. The boy, with brown hair always held in a bun and a nice slim body, approached the two with a grand smile. Yasu shrunk in his seat, wondering why this boy was wearing a pink 'Drama Queen' shirt. Pink was a girl color. He got a funny feeling in his gut, something akin to paranoia.

Jakotsu bent down and kissed Kagome on both cheek, not noticing her flinch. "It's been a while, sweetie! Next Tuesday I'm having a small kinda banquet thing going for the Homo-Acceptance Club. You're invited." The relatively tall boy leaned over to peer over Kagome's shoulder, "Awe, what a cutey, Kagome! I heard so much gossip about him today. Yasu, right? He can come too."

Kagome sighed, "I'll see if I can make it, Jakotsu. But with the dance coming up soon, I'm not too sure." She shrugged, "No promises. Well, um, I should get going then. Don't harass him, ok?" she said in a joking way, but deep down she knew she'd hurt him if the fag pulled anything on incompetent Yasu. That much she would admit to herself. Other than that, she could care less… at least _should_ have cared not.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes, "I won't, Kagome. I already have a boyfriend, and if you come to the HAC party, you can meet him." He winked. "He's got some really good looking heterosexual friends."

Kagome pretended to find it amusing as she walked out, figuring that she could talk to Yasu later at home about the whole nomination process because without a doubt, her so called friends would nominate him for court and when that was being done, everyone in school would know about him. Finally making it to class with a minute to spare, Kagome sat in the front and pulled out her necessary items she needed.

----

Kagome and Yasu finally came home, the high school female a bit upset as Yasu skipped about after getting out of her family car. The boy, with his back pack tightly pressed to his chest, squealed. "I's so happies! Yasu makes lots of friends." And what had Kagome upset that it was half the female population on campus. Not that she was jealous… it was just one more thing to worry about. Do it for your car Kagome, do it for your car.

Mrs. H smiled, "I'm glad Yasu. Do you like it?"

The boy nodded furiously, making his self dizzy as he did so. "Uh huh! Miroku helps me makes friend in my class. Den at lunch, Kag'me friends wants to be my friends. Lots of pretty girls too." He grinned toothily, "I likes school." The older Higurashi chuckled while Kagome groaned.

"What is it dear?" the trio finally entered the house, Kagome dropping her bag by the door and toed off her shoes.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe at the fact no one fucking told me Yasu's a fucking senior…" she glared at her mother over her shoulder, "They want to nominate him for King's Ball court. I can't deal with that shit."

Kaoru sighed, "Kagome. Why is that bad?" the older woman, now in the kitchen with the teenagers, began to pull out various things to make them a quick snack so she could get started on dinner. "If that's the case, wouldn't you think it would keep him out of your hair?"

Kagome, with an glass of water half way to her mouth, paused and glanced at Yasu who was digging into his backpack for something to color in his coloring book with. The boy squealed excitedly as he pulled out his crayons. "I… didn't think about it like that."

Kaoru shooed the two out of the room as she handed Yasu a plate of orange slices and caramel dipped apple slices. "Any way dears, momma has to cook. Go do your homework."

"Otay…"

"Whatever…"

--------

A few hours had past and Kagome was nearly done with her homework when there was a knock at her door. Sighing, she got up and opened it, raising a brow when she saw Yasu standing there with a blank look. She was about to open her mouth to question him when the boy suddenly pushed her back into her room and locked the door behind him.

"The fuck are you doing?" she hissed, looking up into his face. Her eyes widened, noticing the lighter hazel color of his irises. "Inu... Yasha?" she gasped when he picked her up and tossed her onto her bed, advancing toward her like a predator. Kagome was about to retort but without warning, Inu Yasha crashed him lips on hers, molding their mouths together in a heated kiss that stole her breath and numbed her mind. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body closer to hers and gasped, his tongue darting into her moisten cavern to deepen the kiss.

Inu Yasha let up a little to skim his mouth along her jaw line, nipping here and there while his hands traveled up her flushing skin underneath her blouse. "Kagome…" he whispered sensually, kneeling in between her parted legs. Putting his knee at the her burning core, he nudged it and enticed a moan out of her. "That's it, moan for me bitch." Kagome hissed as his nimble fingers found their way to her nipple.

"Ooh…" she moaned, arching up. Something screamed at the back of her mind, but she stomped it down, refusing to acknowledge it as Inu Yasha sat her up enough to remove her top and bra. Without warning, he descended onto her aching breast and suckled a nipple tenderly. "Inu Yasha… oh." Bringing his head up, they shared another kiss. However when they parted, the boys tenacity ceased and his eyes darkened.

"Ka…gome." He said softly, like a confused child.

The girl was snapped out of her trance. Looking around the room, she noticed she had fallen asleep on her homework. Her clock read eight-thirty and the scent of dinner wafted into her room, meaning that food would be served any minute. Just then, there was a knock at her door.

Getting up on wobbly legs and cursing at the feeling of her wet excitement trickling down her thighs a little, she opened the door partially to see who it was. Her heart stopped as Yasu looked down at her a little confused.

"Was you sleeping?" he asked in a small voice, wondering why Kagome's face was turning read. "San-no's here. N' dinners ready."

Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Uh, right…. Yes, yes. I'll be down shortly." She slammed her door closed then, not bothering to let him say anything. Going to her dresser to pull out a fresh pair of underwear and sweats, Kagome thought back to her small dream. It felt so real… more so since she actually became aroused excessively so.

As she slipped her new underwear on, the room became slightly cooler, especially to her right where her bed was. The corner dipped. Kagome, realizing now that her ESP was somehow coming back, tried to stay calm and 'open herself up' to see Inu Yasha sitting there with a wicked smirk.

"You really are a whore, you know?" he said slightly amused. "That, and crazy." He didn't even bat an eye as her long smooth legs were exposed.

Kagome sighed, "What do you want from me?" she fought down a blush.

The ghost boy shrugged, "Just making sure you don't do anything to my brother. After all, you replaced me with him in your dirty little dream. Falling for him?" he chuckled, "And the fact you're the only one who can see me, I might as well have some fun." Getting up, he walked to her just as she finished tying her sweats. Putting his hands on her small shoulder, her skin breaking out into goose bumps, he leaned down toward her ear and whispered. "Remember, I don't fuck with whores. And I won't let you have Yasu."

"Shut up!" the black haired girl barked, looking over her shoulder to see nothing there.

"Kagome? Who are you shouting at?" Sango said as she opened the door. "You ok?"

Kagome paled. "Uh… yeah…"

Her best friend rolled her eyes, "Crazy bitch. Well, get your ass down stairs. Your mom made oden…" that had Kagome perk up.

Moving past Sango in the doorway, Kagome told herself she wasn't crazy. Her dream wasn't a dream, but a nightmare. No way would she fall for either of them. Slowing down so Sango could catch up to her, Kagome stopped her friend.

"Sango?"

"Yeah?"

The Asian sighed, "I think I am going to looking into Yasu's case. There something weird going on."

Sango tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Kagome braced herself. Sango was the only one she ever trusted with anything. This would be no different. "Remember my ESP?" She stared hard into her friend's eyes, daring her to laugh. The other girl didn't.

"It's back?" Sango gasped, putting a hand to her mouth in shock. "Since when? Yasu?" She looked behind her, expecting to see the mentioned teen there or whatever it was that Kagome saw.

Kagome nodded her head. "Sango, you're my best friend and the voice of reasoning between the both of us. I can't do this alone. Will you help me?"

Sango wrapped an around her friend's shoulder, "Bitch, you don't need to ask. You know stuff like this interests me. Studying paranormal shit is my hobby!" the two shared a giggle, "I'll spend the night and explain everything to me you crazy bitch."

"Thank you Sango. And I'm not crazy. I'm gifted."

"So you say Kagome…" Inu Yasha chuckled by her ear. She stiffened a little.

* * *

I know, it's kinda short but lo and behold to my horror I forgot the story line! So I'm winging it here until I get back on track or can play with something that isn't shit. So sorry guys for the wait! I'm technically not that late since I said I would update within 28 days of the last one, and it has been a little over a complete week since the previous deadline. Yay! So the next chapter is pending, not sure how long it will take me but I'll try to make the update faster, alright? Thank you for the support!


	8. Chapter 8: FORGIVE ME!

**I am updating all my stories with this message: no need to review/comment, just hear me out as to why I've been on hiatus [AGAIN]**.

First and for most, I hope my readers are still out there. I want to sincerely apologize for my absence… However if you haven't figured out, I am a dumbass and well… I forgot my password. Yes, I forgot my mother-fucking password. It sucked ass, then out a stroke of luck at 4:30 in the goddamn mother fucking morning with a rumbling tummy three years later, I remembered it. I fucking REMEMBERED by far one of the easiest passwords I have in my arsenal, it's like spelling Mississippi but STILL getting it wrong because I mother fucking misspelled it. Who wins dumbass of the year award? THIS BITCH!

Second, my original crashed. Not like a virus crash, but fell of my desk and obliterated the already cracked screen. It stopped charging too. It went to laptop heaven and it sucks because I lost my hard drive I had backed up everything into. I have NOTHING. All of my stories I must go back to and reread them myself, retweak my shit grammar mistakes and for the love of god hope I remember the mother fucking story lines. Specifically my Inu Yasha fics. However, considered myself fucked because pages of notes and dozens of chapter drafts to go by are gone into virtual purgatory. I know there's a way to extract my shit outta my dead laptop, but I don't have the funds to see an expert. Where's my Dr. Horrible when I need him to rob a mother fucking bank for me? You can skip this next ish... It's only up for the mother fucking sake of venting.

* * *

Also, you know I haven't hid much from you from my personal life. I say things not to draw attention upon myself and hope ya'll would feel bad for me and leave me reviews to cheer me up. Oh no, I am as open in real life and I am online. I just don't dive into my sex life (at least detailed wise). Everything else though is game. The last few years go as followed, first notes bad, followed by positive shit.

-Finally recover from my near death experience, get a boyfriend who sadly lives in Florida, see him for the first time in person in October for Halloween weekend. I is loads happy, forget all about fanfic writing for a bit.

-Lost jobs- FREE TIME! Met some awesome new friends at the premier of Wolf Man, one becomes my best best friend later in the year, and my lover boy

-Get ticket in San Diego while seeing an old friend-Worth getting the wrong and cheaper bill for our sushi lunch and got free coffee bean

-BIRTHDAY- one year to go until I'm 21

-Mom finds ticket-its eight mother fucking dollars

-Mom kicks me out of the house because she's a bitch and I'm banned from see my babies for like 3 or 4 month (I love my baby siblings!)-Still see now ex-long distance boyfriend in Florida

-Yay week vacation!- Come back to live in the ghetto with my dad

-Two weeks later boyfriend admits he cheats on me—FORGIVE HIM!

-Two months later find out he's living with the bitch for half our relationship—BREAK UP WITH HIM!

-Cry for like a week to new best friend-Best friend and I start having sexy time

-Return to school- see lover boy often despite him living 60 miles away!

-Black out during New Years and results in my sister throwing me under the bus, thus banishing me from seeing my babies for 8 mother fucking months. Missed my baby girl's 5th birthday and her first day of kindergarten- my abuelita still talked to me!

-21st birthday-VEGAS! I lived the mother fucking Vegas dream. How my liver didn't explode or not pass out like New Year remains and mother fucking mystery.

-Find out why lover boy has been single for a few years- epic tears on my part for the saddest story ever. I literally wept for him and his experience. No, she did not die. She was an emotionally and mentally abusive bitch who blamed him for the shit she got herself into when he tried to man up. I knew her, and yea, she's a fucking psycho. Still is… however it resulted in us getting closer and what do you know, he starts to love me in return

-Day of finals, went to drink with my classmates and teacher, dad gets pissy and explodes on me about him wanting to divorce my stepmom- sweet lover boy allows me to stay with him for a week a few months later when his parents are gone.

- Turns out dad already has a girlfriend in mother fucking HONDURAS. Like fucking hillbillies, it's his nephew's ex WIFE who bore said nephew 3 children and has another one from another man! Work for a bitch-HAVE A JOB!

-After getting drinks with stepmom and friends the Monday after Thanksgiving, BOTH of my parents try to commit mother-fucking suicide. Still really fucked up from that night, I haven't been the same since. This led to more fucked up crap. Lover boy's cousin commits suicide Christmas day, I go to cheer him up, a week later I hear rumors he wants to get back with his ex from 7yrs ago, he LIES to me about it when he dumps me, I go apeshit crazy on the phone one night after having way too many drinks at a party, same night had to clean my friend's vomit from the bathroom floor while she's passed out pantsless on the toilet (I am an amazing friend, I know. All I remember was cracking the door open and asking for an entire roll of paper towels, some Windex and a baggy), 22nd birthday comes around but all I get from lover boy is a no-show when he and my other best friends are invited to one of the most beautiful lounges in LA (Check out the Edison, it's breath taking and steampunk and I could sploosh) so my feelings are hurt all over again on my mother fucking birthday. - - - -Met a nice guy at a bar and go on a few really wonderful non-sexy time dates with him. This isn't a bad thing. We start to date, yay!

-Dad costs the company he was working for almost a quarter of a million dollars because of a stupid mistake that could have been avoided if he wasn't fucking skyping with his katratcha bitch.- risk losing everything and be out on the street!... oh shit, that's not a good thing though….

-Get a hold of lover boy on Dia de las Madres, forgive each other for everything but his girlfriend is a bitch and hates my guts and doesn't want him talking to me, we gotta ninja our relationship again even though it's nothing sexy—mom finally gets her "dream wedding" which I was almost NOT invited to!

-Got a mother fucking traffic ticket for "texting" the same night! Two weeks later, lose my job! A week later: lover boy says we cant be friends anymore because he doesn't want to lose her. Beyond mother fucking pissed was I. A week later… DUI! Mother fucking stayed a night in jail without boots and my bra. Not a good time to wear a halter-top and a mini skirt- DAD PAYS LEGAL FEES

-Lover boy and I talk again only for a week later he tells me to ask his cunt-sucking whore for permission to be his friend, End up not talking to him for 2 months. – GANGSTA PARADISE PARTY WITH PEOPLE LIKE 5 TO 10 YEARS OLDER THAN ME! Who gives a shit if my ex texts me saying that he misses me and thinks about me constantly? Fuck that noise, I get drunk and chola out!

-Now boyfriend meets mom at the end of September, it was HORRIBLE, got to Universal Halloween Horror night same night, stop hearing from him the following Thursday and I have to deal with ex lover boy at friend's party. Mother fucking awkward as fuck.-End up talking to him the following Monday for 3hrs on the phone. Keep in mind he is a strong and stubborn man, but he was crying on the phone, apologizing and telling me he left me cause he got scared. Mother fucker loved me too much he wanted to marry me but the last time he thought that, he was with psycho bitch and he flipped out. I forgive him, see him the next day, epic and totally uncalled for make up sex that strangely dealt with many tears occurred. Saw looper and we decide to get back. Fuckmageddon II occurs between us while his parents are away a week later.

-Ex-lover boy gone legit boyfriend finds out his life was a lie and feels like an inadequate son. Uncle dies two weeks later- he's in New Mexico visiting family he hasn't seen in half a decade!

* * *

There ya have the "cliff notes".

The beginning of the year I was on the verge of being an alcoholic, but now I'm much better and happier and putting my life back together on my own. My boyfriend is supporting me and reminds me that I'm not fuck up. Ever since the double suicide thing (not because my parents love each other, they can't fucking stand each other), I just haven't been the same. I had to tackle them both to the floor at some point in the night. My stepmom around 2:30AM and my father, a 350+lbs man at 5AM. With him it was the most traumatizing because not only did he swallow my stepmom kidney medication, I had to tackle this behemoth on my own. He's 5'10, I'm just less than 5'4" and I weigh half his size. I not only tackled him to the concrete floor while I have a bad back, I get him in a choke hold and incapacitate him long enough for the paramedics to come and cuff him. He thrashed and bucked, me below him in excruciating pain but like a mother fucking boss I held my ground like some mini she-hulk.

I hope none of you EVER have to go through such an experience. If you have, I am so sorry, but I hope you're coping with it in a healthy manner and not be like me with substance abuse. I am much better now thanks to my friends. Fuck my family… At least not my mother's side because they don't and will never know about my father's 'behavior'. As for my father's side… they support his childish 'love'. Their support and lack of questioning his sanity led to that god-awful night I still have nightmares about. Without my friends being there for me, I don't think I would have made it myself. I've been going through so much stress… I'm also out of school again and because we can't afford to pay last semester's tuition, I can't return for spring. I dropped half way last semester because of the stress and trauma.

In the next few weeks I should be pumping out new chapters! I don't have shit to do when I'm not with my boyfriend, at AA meetings or doing community labor. Think of it as an early Christmas gift! Hopefully I can start updating again on a semi regular basis considering I don't have a J-O-B and I only see my love on Fridays and occasionally Tuesdays' nights for sleep over's :D

Much love always.

Insane Kawaii Shippo-chan


End file.
